


Quest for Mewtwo

by itz_blitz_tyme



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anger Management, Between Seasons/Series, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Master/Slave, No Romance, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Journey, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blitz_tyme/pseuds/itz_blitz_tyme
Summary: Many years ago, when Mewtwo was created for the sake of power and greed, Giovanni's secret daughter met him before he knew hate for humans and they grew a bond that Mewtwo forgot when he escaped with his rage.Many years later, after the events of Mewtwo's Return, on the run, he meets her again and she's determined to catch him to protect him from her father, who refuses to stop hunting him.





	1. Prologue

First there was darkness.

Then there was muffled sounds. 

Voices. 

Gurgling, bubbling noises. 

Thoughts in its mind. 

What was it? It didn't know but as it sat in the dark with gurgling sounds flowing past its ears, words and thoughts became it's own. It thought and thought. It picked up words out of nowhere and it didn't know why. Words just came to it and it began testing them. 

And then....a voice. 

A soft, small voice spoke as it sat in that darkness and some small part of it reached out, subconsciously out of curiosity. It just spoke. It didn'tunderstand at first but as the small voice spoke, its mind rearranged the words until it did understand. 

'What is that?' It thought, feeling itself twitching. 

Something.....something surprised, answered back. 'Hello? Did someone just speak?' That small voice asked. 'No, that's silly. It's just my mind playing tricks on me.'

'What is that? Who.....who speaks?' It thought again. 

The surprised emotion came back and it almost sensed whatever it was seemed to come closer. 'Are....are you talking to me? Am I going crazy or are you really talking to me through your mind?' The small voice asked so quietly. 

It thought for a moment. 'I don't understand this. I think.....I think words. But you answer. What are you? What am I?' It thought. 'I don't understand.' 

'Huh? I think the doctor said you were a Psychic Pokemon, so maybe you are speaking to me through your mind.' The small voice said back before a feeling of warmth flowed towards it. 'And since you're a Psychic Pokemon, here. Read my mind. I've studied a lot of Pokemon. Plus my daddy makes me read a lot. He says he doesn't want me being dumb. Says I have to learn from my tutors.'

Thoughts and images flowed into its mind and it was surprised by it all. But pleased, nonetheless as it understood more and more. It just flowed to it like a flood. 

So it was something called a Pokemon. 

'Who are you? What are you? Are you a Pokemon too?' It asked. 

There was a giggle and it almost see this creature shake its head. 

'No, silly. I'm a human. My name is Lilliana. But you can call my Lily. I'm a little girl.' 

'Girl?' It asked confused. 

'It's kind of hard to explain. So just read my mind again. In fact, why don't you just read everything. That way you can understand.' Lily said to it. 

And it did. 

It was a little jarring but it did take all that she knew. She was a little girl; only seven. She had a daddy, who was a boy but her mommy, another girl died when she was a baby. 

Much like what it was now, according to her. 

'I'm not suppose to be down here. But I was so bored while daddy was in the meeting. I came down here and found you. And you started talking to me.' She told it. 

'What am I? Am I a girl? What am I called? Do I have a name?' It asked. 

'Well, you sound like a boy so you must be a boy. And you're some of big cat looking Pokemon. I heard the doctor say you're made from cells from a Pokemon called Mew and they're calling you Mewtwo. So....your name is Mewtwo. And you're a boy.' Lily told him. 

'Mew.......two......' he tried out the name. 

'Uh-oh, I've got to go! Someone is coming and I'm not suppose to be down here! Bye, Mewtwo! I'll try and come see you again!' And then she was gone.

And it was dark again. Dark and silent. 

Too quiet. 

Even when he heard the muffled voices, he did not understand any of it and it made him frown to himself. He didn't understand. He could hear Lily clearly but...not anyone else. He couldn't understand the words they said. 

It was a long time of darkness and silence other than then noise he could hear. A very long time. 

And then.....one day, he heard her again. 

'Mewtwo?' 

He felt his tail twitch as well as his ears. 'Lily?' He thought back to her. 

And he felt that warmth again. It was so warm and so tender. He liked the feeling of this.....girl. While everything was just so cold and silent, she was warm. 

'You're back.' He thought to her. 

'Of course! I said in would be! I'm so glad to see you!' She thought to him. 'I had to sneak down here again though. I'm not suppose to be here. Daddy is in another meeting with the doctors. I also found out more about you. You are Mewtwo. And...' she hesitated. 'They said that you're called a clone. They made you from what is called DNA of Mew, a Pokemon that is said that is not around any more. No one has seen Mew for so long. And then they found some old fur in a temple.' 

He didn't understand any of it but he listened. It was intriguing, he had to admit. But he didn't understand. He just listened to the sound of her voice. 

He liked the sound of her voice. 

She spoke of many things. She told him about her lessons she was learning. She told him of words and what they meant. She taught him how to understand some words that he couldn't figure out. 

And later, she would be gone again and he was in the cold darkness again. 

Only a few times did he finally begin to see light. He opened one eye once or twice and saw blurry images. He didn't see much at all. He didn't hear much. 

But when she came again, sneaking to come see him, he saw her. 

He had used some strength to open his eye and see her. She wasn't clear to him because of whatever this liquid around him was. But he saw her small form. He saw a rain of black hair surround a blurred pale face. But he did see her eyes, to even though they were some what blurry because of the glass and the liquid.

A pair of big blue eyes. 

Innocent. Sweet. Curious when he told her he could see her. She even tried pressing her face up against the glass so he could see her better. 

Either way, she was a welcome sight and to hear. She was the only one who understood him. She seemed to be the only one to hear him. 

And they talked for hours until she was forced to run away again. 

But she always came back. 

She did come again and again and they would talk. But the last time, before he truly woke up, she had come to talk to him. To tell him about her days and her lessons, she was finally caught. 

She had been telling him a story about Pokemon when they heard a muffled shout and she was startled. He couldn't open his eyes this time to see. It took too much energy but he listened. 

She was being yelled at by someone that sounded very harsh. He couldn't make out the words but he felt her fear and sadness. She was crying. And he didn't like that.

He wanted to stop it. He wanted to do something. But he couldn't find the strength to do it. 

The yelling stopped and he felt her look at him, sadly. 'Goodbye, Mewtwo. I have to go. I don't.....I don't know if I can come back. I'm so sorry.' Shebsaid weakly. 

'I don't want you to go.' He thought desperately. 

She trembled and he could feel it. She was so sad and he didn't like it. 'I don't want to go either. But daddy is mad at me. I wasn't suppose to be down here. They all thought I would mess things up with you. Or hurt you or ruin you or something.'

'But you've been helping me understand. You're the only one I can hear and understand. How is that ruining me?' He asked. 

'I don't know. Grown ups are weird about things like this. Especially when they make Pokemon like you. I don't understand it either. You're a Pokemon. We're suppose to be friends. But daddy said I can't. That you're not meant to be my friend.' Lily said with a miserable sigh. 'I'm sorry, Mewtwo. I'm so sorry. Goodbye.' 

'No, wait! Don't go!' He thought frantically. 

Lily sniffed back a sob, though it was so hard. 'I ha-have to. B-b-bye.' And then she was gone. 

Leaving him in the cold, darkness again. 

It was only a week later when he finally finished developing and he woke up to being in a lab, surrounded by scientists who cared only for more experiments on him did he begin to see exactly why he was made. 

And it made him angry, as he blew up the lab with everyone in it. 

And it was only an hour later of standing in fiery ruins and burning bodies did he see her again, with his very own eyes. 

The helicopter came down as he stood there, watching the burning ruins. He turned to see a man in a fancy orange suit approaching him with a big cat looking creature, smirking with such a look in his eyes that Mewtwo didn't like.

It had his hackles raising a little bit as he tensed around the man, who was now speaking to him. Telling him that he could help him find his purpose to this world. 

'Me-Mewtwo?' 

Blinking, the Pokemon heard the voice and looked past the man while he was speaking and his eyes fell onto the helicopter where he could see a small, pale face surrounded by black hair, looking quite afraid of what she was seeing.

But he recognized that warmth. It was her.

'Lily?' He pressed towards her. 

Lily looked surprised for only a moment but then she slowly smiled and wriggled her fingers at him through the glass. 

His tail twitched and waved back and forth before he turned his attention back to the man. He was offering him to help him find his purpose. 

But in truth, while Mewtwo was still at loss of what his purpose was, why he even existed, he knew his purpose already. He knew from the talks he had with that little girl and of what she had said to him. 

His purpose.......was her. A friendship with her.

And that's why he went with Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. Lily's father.

It was much later, of doing dirty work for Giovanni, of trying to be near Lily but she was always pushed aside by Giovanni, and learning that he was not a partner and equal to the man, that he was a slave, a tool of power. 

He was nothing but a source of power for Giovanni and what really pushed him over the edge.of hating all humans but one was what Giovanni did to Lily.


	2. Meet Lilliana

For as long as she could remember, Lilliana had never really, truly been accepted by her father, who was quite a wealthy and successful businessman, as well as the Gym Leader of Viridian City. 

Born in Spring, she hadn't known very much about her father and had only known her mother, Krystina for the first five years of her life. 

Her mother......Krys is what everyone called her, like she was Lily to everyone had been a wonderful, kind woman and very lovely. It was attracted her father to her in the first place.

However, they never married during their relationship to one another. 

It had been merely a tryst between them and in that tryst, Lily ended up being the result. 

Her father, Giovanni did know about her and had only come to see her once in six months and frankly, while her mother had said he was a kind, caring man, he never seemed like it to her. She wanted to love him because he was her father. She wanted to be close to him. 

But whenever he was around her, he seemed cold. It was like he wasn't even interested in her at all. 

And then Lily turned 5, her mother got very sick and she eventually passed away, leaving her to no one to pick up guardianship. 

No one but her father. 

When Kris died, Giovanni hadn't seemed to be that sad. He was disappointed that he couldn't have his little affair with the lovely Krystina but he didn't seem to care. 

However on the matters of the child, because she had nowhere else to go but an orphanage and some people knew about her being his daughter, he took her in as a kindness from the bottom of his heart.

Deep down from the bottom of his heart. 

If he had a heart. 

Okay, so it was a whole image thing. He had to make himself look good, of course. He was a well respected businessman and it didn't look good when he left a little brat out on the streets when she carried his blood.

It didn't look good for business and if he was seen being heartless towards his own daughter, people might get suspicious or look down on him when he was hiding the true nature he carried. 

The fact that he was the secret leader of the notorious crime organization, Team Rocket, he didn't need people to know what he was doing and throwing out a brat, even his own, it didn't look good. 

Therefore, he took her in and pretty much just tossed her at nannies to look after while he did his business as Gym Leader and the secret crime lord. 

Only a year and a half had passed before he learned that some of his Rocket scientists discovered an ancient temple with DNA of the now extinct and lost Pokemon, Mew. 

And he grew excited about what they could do with such a thing. 

He immediately had his top scientist, Dr Fuji began working on the project. He wanted results immediately but when it came to such a delicate example like this and it was the only one they had so they had to get it right, even he knew he had to be patient.

He ended up waiting two years for any results and in that time, he became quite impatient, which resulted a colder side of his to show to the child.

Because Lily was a child, she didn't know that her father didn't tolerate childishness. She was sweet and energetic on the beginning. Always yelling, and playing rather loudly. And while the nannies let her, she learned very fast not to do it around Giovanni.

First, it started with him just ignoring it but would glare at her or order the nanny in charge of her to take her out of the room. 

When she threw tantrums because she just wanted her daddy, he began yelling at her. And he was scary when he yelled. 

So she began to fear him but tested that to see how many buttons she could push. 

Therefore, he hit her. 

It was after that first time of being slapped in the face did Lily realize not to anger her father. Because he showed no remorse or apology for hitting her. And because the nannies he hired were actually Team Rocket personnel, they didn't do or say anything in her defense. 

Her education began soon after, Giovanni finally realizing that she had too much of her free time to be so playful so he found strict tutors for her to study under and she began learning from the moment she woke up in the mornings until she was to go to bed. 

It wasn't all bad because she was learning pretty quickly with her high paid tutors. She was reading and writing and doing mathematics. And she was actually excelling at it and her tutors said so. She was reading a lit about Pokemon because she loved them so much. She loved it that her daddy had some but was sad at the same time because she couldn't play with them. Especially his Persian, who she really adored.

Unfortunately, the last time she asked if she could play with the Pokemon, she got yelled at and slapped about it. So she stopped asking. 

Truth be told, though, she was a very sad and lonely girl. 

She really wanted a friend to play with but Giovanni wouldn't let her out of the house unless she was with him. He refused to let any more children come to the mansion where they lived to play with her. One child was enough for him. 

And she certainly could not play with any Pokemon. 

"Pokemon are not toys to play with!" Giovanni had snapped at her one day. 

Lily was sad that she didn't have anyone to play with at all. No other kids and certainly not a Pokemon. And she really, really wanted one.

But imagine her surprise, at age 7, Lily had been taken with Giovanni to a lab in the middle of the ocean; She had slept most of the way, and she was told to just sit in a chair and stare out the window while he was meeting with Dr. Fuji. 

Unfortunately, Lily was a child and she couldn't stand sitting around for too long. 

So when no one was looking or even paying her any attention at all, she went to explore a little. She knew she would have gotten into trouble. She just knew it. Bit she was so bored and she couldnt help it. 

So, she found some staircases and wandered down them, being as quiet as she could. She didn't want to make daddy mad and hit her again. 

As she walked into dark corridors, looking around nervously, she did hide behind some doors when she heard someone coming and then found one of the labs. 

And that's where she found it. 

At first, she didn't know what she was looking at. She had been so surprised to see the large tank with such a small looking cat looking Pokemon inside it. It was so small but seemed to be growing inside the tank full of yellow liquid. 

It was curled up tight into itself and seemed to be asleep because its eyes were closed. But she saw parts of it twitching, much like Persian did when it was napping. 

Staring at it with wonder, Lily couldn't help herself as she moved closer, eyes bright. She studied it. It was.. very pale and seemed to have a purple under belly and long tail curled around it. Some kind of appendage was growing from the back of its neck and back into its head, like a loop. 

It was a Pokemon that Lily had never seen before. 

While staring at it with wonder, she did notice a file hanging from the side.of the tank and she leaned in to look at it and it said a name. 

Mewtwo. 

It said it was a Psychic Pokemon and it was a clone made from DNA from an ancient Pokemon that no longer existed.

"What.....what is a Mewtwo? Are you a Mewtwo? You're so strange looking but so pretty." She whispered quietly to sleeping Pokemon. 

And that's when she felt something. 

She didn't know how to explain it but a feeling in her head began to tingle, making her wince a little and rubbing had the side of her head. It didn't hurt but it wasn't exactly comfortable. It felt like something was playing with her hair and she glanced back to see if she had been found. 

But no one was around so it was nothing. 

Just as she thought her mind was playing tricks on her, she heard a voice. 

'What is that?' She heard.

Startled, Lily looked around frantically but didn't see anything or anyone around. It was just her and the Pokemon.

"Hello? Did someone just speak?" She asked timidly before grimacing and shaking her head. "No, that's silly. It's just my mind playing tricks on me."

'What is that? Who.....who speaks?' The voice came again and Lily was startled again before she looked right at the Pokemon. It was twitching its ears now, towards her. 

Almost as if it heard her right outside the tank.

"Are....are you talking to me? Am I going crazy or are you really talking to me through your mind?" She asked surprised. 

There was silence for a moment before the voice came back and she realized she wasn't hearing the voice physically but the words seemed to come right to her very mind. It was quiet all around her but she heard the voice.

'I don't understand this. I think.....I think words. But you answer. What are you? What am I? I don't understand.'

The voice.....it sounded so small, sad and confused and not just a little frightened and it ate at her heart. Lily felt like she wanted to just hug this Pokemon now, to soothe its fear that she could feel. 

"Huh? I think the doctor said you were a Psychic Pokemon, so maybe you are speaking to me through your mind.' Lily said softly before brightening. She remembered reading that some Pokemon might be able to read minds and maybe this one could! She knew it must have been the only way she was talking to it. 

So if it could read minds, maybe it could read what she knew and it could learn. She could be like its teacher! Or even better, its Trainer!! 

"And since you're a Psychic Pokemon, here. Read my mind. I've studied a lot of Pokemon. Plus my daddy makes me read a lot. He says he doesn't want me being dumb. Says I have to learn from my tutors." Lily said brightly. 

The Pokemon seemed curious and she did see it twitch towards her and could have sworn it was leaning closer to her. 

But nonetheless, she felt her head tingle and could have sworn she could actually feel the Pokemon in her head, looking at what information she could give. 

It seemed to work but it did seem surprised and she felt its emotions perk up curiously.

'Who are you? What are you? Are you a Pokemon too?' It asked after a while. 

Lily couldn't help but giggle at that and shake her head as she moved even closer to the tank, her hands nearly pressing on the glass as she wanted to be as close to it as possible. 

"No, silly. I'm a human. My name is Lilliana. But you can call my Lily. I'm a little girl." She told the Pokemon. 

'Girl?' It asked confused.

'It's kind of hard to explain. So just read my mind again. In fact, why don't you just read everything. That way you can understand.' Lily said to it. And she thought about the differences between girls and boys and even thought of how different they looked like compared to each other. 

She also thought of her mother and it made her a little sad but she perked just a little when she felt as if the Pokemon was prodding at her. 

She also thought of her father and a little bit of her fear did go through. The Pokemon seemed curious but didn't prod at her emotion on that. 

'"Im not suppose to be down here. But I was so bored while daddy was in the meeting. I came down here and found you. And you started talking to me." She told it.

'What am I? Am a girl? What am I called? Do I have a name?' It asked.

Lily thought for a moment as she tried to picture of what gender thisnPokemon was. It wasn't exactly a science to tell between genders of Pokemon and people were still learning the differences and it was. 

But.....that voice.....it sounded like a boy's voice. It was young, almost as young as she was, if not a little older. But it definitely was male.

"Well, you sound like a boy so you must be a boy. And you're some of big cat looking Pokemon. I heard the doctor say you're made from cells from a Pokemon called Mew and they're calling you Mewtwo. So....your name is Mewtwo. And you're a boy.' Lily told him, mostly actually reading off the file next to it.

'Mew.......two......' she heard the Pokemon try out the name.

Suddenly Lily heard voices and she jumped, looking down the hall. She knew someone was coming. She knew if she got caught, she would be in so much trouble and she would probably get hit again.

It was time to go. 

"Uh-oh, I've got to go! Someone is coming and I'm not suppose to be down here! Bye, Mewtwo! I'll try and come see you again!" She whispered frantically before turning and hurrying away. 

And she felt as if something was slipping from her hair....but something lingered as well. 

She didn't know how to explain it but she felt the Pokemon, even when she left the lab with her father, having managed to get back to where she was suppose to without being caught.

She felt.....the Pokemon still in her head.

And she wanted nothing more than to go back to Mewtwo and hug him. She felt like she had to be with him. She felt as if he was her Pokemon and she had to protect him. 

There was a few times where she was allowed to go back to the lab with her father and while she was told to wait where she was left, she was immediately down those lab steps, sneaking back into the lab where Mewtwo, surprisingly was getting bigger. He was bigger than last time. 

He was actually growing about her size now. 

It made her smile as she went to talk to him and he answered back. 

It became a thing. 

She would return to the lab with her father and he would go to the meetings and she would sneak down to see Mewtwo. 

And every time she went to see him, he was bigger. 

She began teaching him words and meanings and she told him about her lessons. She told him as much as she could and even began telling him stories she read in her books. 

And he always seemed content listening to her. 

He always seemed to like learning from her and she could have sworn that once, he opened his eyes and she saw one peering at her. 

His eye.....it was a lavender purple she had seen.

And she loved it and always thought of his eye all the time. It became her favorite color. 

And then the last day of her visiting Mewtwo came, when she got caught by her father.

Lily had been telling Mewtwo a story about a Pokemon called Snorlax falling asleep in a town when she heard voices and before she could stop herself and try and hide, she turned just in time to see her father and Doctor Fuji enter the room. 

The look on his face when he saw her terrified her. 

Giovanni had looked surprised, as had the doctor but that look disappeared and he looked angry. "Lily! What are you doing down here?!" He snapped in rage. 

Lily cringed under his glare and she withered against the tank, as if seeking Mewtwo's comfort. She felt the Pokemon prod but she was too afraid to turn her attention onto him. 

"Uh.....uh......" she said dearly before tears filled her eyes. "I just......I just wa-wanted.....to see Mewtwo." She said weakly. 

Giovanni gashed his teeth as he looked angrily at her as he approached and she cowered even lower. "Obviously this is not the first time you've been down here!!" He snapped. "This is no place for a child to be! This isn't a playground, Lilliana! And Pokemon are not toys!! It is not yours!! It is mine! And now we are going home and you're grounded! Let's go! Now!" He barked. 

Lily began to cry but she did look at Mewtwo, seeing him twitching now in agitation. 

The doctor freaked out and thought something was wrong and began making notes and testing the equipment to make sure everything was running smoothly. 

All the while, Lily told Mewtwo her goodbyes and told him that she was not coming back. 

And Giovanni grabbed her arm tightly and yanked her to follow when she had hesitated, she could hear Mewtwo begging her not to go.

Those were the most painful words she had ever heard. 

And the feeling of loss followed her all the way home in the helicopter. And they hurt a lot more than the beatings that Giovanni began doing whenever he was displeased. 

That was the day that Giovanni began hitting her, beating her whenever he was angry.


	3. Lilliana

Lily never hurt so much in her life after the beatings began after that day of leaving Mewtwo for the last time. She hurt so much and she was never allowed out of the house again. 

Ever.

Whenever her father was angry, he came to her and hit her over and over again. He never marked her face, because now and then business partners would come and they would notice her but he did mark the rest of her small body. 

So that was why whenever she got up in the mornings, she was to wear a long sleeve dress and black tights to hide the bruises he left on her. 

Lily was a very sad little girl how and she was in constant fear every day, all day. She did everything she could to keep her father from hitting her again. She kept up with her tutors and she did everything she was told. 

But it never worked. 

Giovanni hit her no matter what. He was angry a lot when Team Rocket missions failed. He would find her. He would learn that a business proposal didn't go his way. He was angry. He learned it was taking too long for that blasted Pokemon, Mewtwo to wake up and he was angry. 

And he took his anger out on Lily. 

Lily was almost always hurting now and didn't like being touched. She would flinch in pain when a tutor patted her on the back and only once did one notice and asked about it. 

She never told anyone the truth. She was too scared to. 

They asked Giovanni about it and they were fired right away for butting into business that didn't have to do with them and a new one was found to take their place. And then Lily would be beaten again. 

Once, Giovanni almost broke her arm but had enough sense to stop hitting her before he did. He didn't need to add medical expenses to the case of the brat. 

And then one day, he got the call from Doctor Fuji's assistant. 

Mewtwo was finally awake. 

And since it was the nanny's day off, much to his displeasure, he had no choice but to take Lily with him to go to the island. 

He warned her that she was not to say a word to the Pokemon, nor ever speak. He reminded her of what would happen if she did by yanking a few strands of her long black hair, making her whimper. 

But she promised she wouldn't say a word. 

It didn't mean she wouldn't say anything verbally. 

When they got to the island, it was to her horror that the entire lab was burned to the ground. Something bad had happened and it terrified her to think that Mewtwo was hurt. 

But imagine her surprise when she saw him, standing in a clearing of fire and debris, glaring around at what he had done. 

She knew she should have been afraid of him. Especially when she learned it had been him to do all of this devastation. She knew she should have been terrified. 

But she didn't. 

She felt relief that he was okay. 

And when her father warned her to stay in the helicopter as he approached Mewtwo, she peered out at the Pokemon. 

He was bigger than last time, now bigger than her. He was almost the same height of her father now and his long, thick tail waved back and forth in agitation when he turned to glare at Giovanni. 

She didn't know what her father was saying to Mewtwo but she couldn't help but look at him. 'Mewtwo?' She thought. 

And as if he heard her, those lavender eyes turned past Giovanni and looked straight at her. She felt as if he was right in front of her and not fifty feet away. She felt that tingle again in her head and could feel him reaching out to her. 

'Lily?' She heard his voice and he did sound older than before. 

Lily couldn't help it now. She couldn't help but smile meekly and wriggle her fingers at him in greeting. 

And the look of content was in his eyes as he looked back at her. He looked softer than he had when she first saw him in the middle of the burning building. He was softly looking at her and it looked like he wanted to go to her. 

She wanted him to come to her but knew if he did, she would get in trouble with her father. 

But nonetheless, Mewtwo looked at Giovanni and nodded to him. 

Whatever her father had said to him, he agreed to it. 

And Lily felt the truth behind whatever was said between the Pokemon and her father. She knew the only reason why he agreed to go with them was because of her. 

She felt it. 

She felt whatever power that this Pokemon held wrap around her like a cacoon and embrace her protectively. And she welcomed it. 

In whatever Mewtwo was, for the first time ever, she felt safe from her father. 

Surprisingly enough after Mewtwo agreed to become partners with Giovanni, the beatings stopped for a very long time.

In fact, her father seemed so involved with having Mewtwo around, he practically forgot that Lily was even there. And when he did realize she was, he would glare at her but immediately turn his attention back onto the Pokemon, who was not very far away from him at all. 

And while they didn't talk directly, they did through whatever it was that allowed them to talk to each other mentally. 

Mewtwo immediately asked Lily how she was once he had been in the helicopter with them on their way back to the mansion and she didn't tell him what her father did to her. She did everything she could to at least hide that Giovanni beat her from Mewtwo but instead focused on telling him more about her studies. 

And then she gushed over him, saying how big he was now and that always seemed to amuse him because he would aim a smirk at her. 

For a Pokemon, he seemed so......human. 

He definitely talked like one and sometimes even acted like a human, never minding that he was a Pokemon. And he was always trying to talk to her, even when they were at the mansion. 

It didn't matter any more of how far away they were from each other in the house, they talked either way. Never saying anything verbally, especially in front of Giovanni but they talked. 

Most of the time, however, Mewtwo trained with Giovanni's Pokemon. He had been given special armor to help control his vastly wide range of powers. He was pretty powerful and they learned that the first day of training when he about smashed Giovanni's Onix into rubble. 

It was at the mercy of Lily did Mewtwo stop from turning the poor Pokemon into pebbles. She had been watching and it did frighten her of how strong Mewtwo was but she wasn't afraid of him. 

He made sure of that. 

He apologized to her for scaring her when he had fought the Onix. And she immediately forgave him. She told him that while he was strong, sometimes it was better to hold back his power so he wouldn't hurt Pokemon like that. 

While Giovanni, other hand was ecstatic that Mewtwo had such power. He was also a little un-nerved by his power so he had the armor made for specifically him. It was to help control his levels. 

However, Mewtwo didn't need the armor, nor want it but he wore it anyway just to appease Giovanni, though it was all Lily that kept him from deliberately destroying something. 

Without Giovanni knowing, he listened to her. 

Somehow, though, it seemed Giovanni began picking up the chemistry between his new powerful Pokemon and his daughter. It came to his attention that every time he asked Mewtwo to do something, the Pokemon looked straight at the girl instead. 

It was almost like he was getting the order from her and not him. 

And that did have the businessman suspicious. 

It looked more like that his Pokemon was looking for permission or approval to the girl and that had his hackles raising. 

That was why after months of having Mewtwo in the household, Giovanni began pushing Lily away, trying to keep her busy from being anywhere near his Pokemon.

His Pokemon! Not hers! 

He did everything in his mind to keep his daughter away from Mewtwo, sending her across the huge house while he had him training. 

And his suspicions grew when Mewtwo would get a little agitated without her being around. He began to realize it when Mewtwo put a huge crack in the training gym that would take a week to repair. 

So he let her come back near his Pokemon and watched how calm Mewtwo would become when she was near him.

And he did not like that at all. 

It actually made him angry. 

But for some reason, he had a feeling that if he took his aggression out on the girl, Mewtwo might react to it. And that was a feeling he didn't think he wanted. 

So, as Lily finally turned 12, he came up with a solution. 

She was to go off to school while he had Mewtwo begin a few rounds against Pokemon Trainers at the Viridian Gym or he would have him go on missions with him. 

While Mewtwo seemed agitated when Lily wasn't around, he kept the Pokemon busy by destroying enemies. 

The school that Lily ended up going to was a Team Rocket controlled school and she began learning more about Pokemon. She didn't mind because when she got home from school, she would share her lessons with Mewtwo and he did seem fascinated with learning what she did. 

They never talked verbally to one another but always through whatever their bond was. 

They figured it was some kind of bond because Mewtwo tested it against others. He tried reading other people's minds but found he couldn't. He project his thoughts into verbal words without actually speaking but he couldn't read other people. 

Lily, on the other hand, he could read very well.

And they talked all the time. 

Neither one knew why they could read each other's thoughts but they didn't think too much on it. They just went with it. 

It was just......their thing. Their secret. 

He did, however, learn that he could control people through his powers. Giovani had him do it multiple times and it truly made him feel powerful. He didn't mind that. 

What he did mind was what Lily thought about it. 

And she didn't really like it. 

So he didn't do it.very often, even at Giovanni's command. He knew it frustrated the man but he always came up with excuses of why he didn't control people. It seemed to work but he knew it agitated the man. 

But it was the promise of helping him find his purpose did Giovanni never act on it. Or say anything. 

But nonetheless, their partnership and his friendship with Lily was the only reason why Mewtwo put up with a lot of the orders that Giovanni gave him. 

Deep down, he knew something was wrong with his human friend. He knew she was hiding something. He knew she feared her father. He had seen it and felt it every time she was near her father. 

He had only asked her once about it and to feel the overwhelming fear that she had felt, he didn't ask again because it was too much. 

But it did put the Pokemon on guard about his partner.

And he swore that if his feeling was right and Giovanni ever hurt Lily, he would have something to say about it. And there was no way Giovanni would like what he had to say. 

Because deep down, he knew that something had happened that last day when Lily came to see him before he woke up. He knew she was hiding it. And one of these days, he would get her to tell him. 

But for now, with her fear of her father always keeping her from saying it, he wouldn't press. 

But if it came to it and if he had to choose a side between father and daughter, it wouldn't be his partner's side he chose.

It wasn't until a few months later did things really go awry for Giovanni. 

After watching his special Pokemon and daughter so closely, he decided it needed to be looked into. He knew something was up between them. It was too fishy for his taste and he didn't want her interfering with his business and Mewtwo was his business. 

So he called in one of his scientist and had him analyzing his daughter and Mewtwo carefully. He had him them followed and watched. He would separate them for a few days and when Mewtwo got agitated, he would have Lily come back near the Pokemon to calm him.

He even had his scientist build a device in the form of a necklace for Lily to wear, which did put her on her guard for a short time. She had never received a present from him before but he claimed it was because she was doing so well in school. 

She wore it though, just to please him. 

And Mewtwo's armor, the same device was added to it. 

According to his scientist, it would analyze both's brain waves and would do some neural scans for a month before the battery would die. 

At first, nothing showed but with a few spikes. 

Giovanni separated the two for a week to get Mewtwo agitated and then he brought Lily back when the Pokemon's mood soured so badly that it was almost unbearable to even speak to him. 

And when he calmed down when Lily was near, returning to his passive, if not stoic self, Giovanni would check with his scientist to see what the results were. 

And that was what put him over the edge. 

The scientist analyzed the data that came in and he looked awestruck by whatever he found. 

"It is very strange in deed, sir." The scientist said, though with some excitement. "It is very hard to explain what we are seeing!" 

"Try and explain it." Giovanni grumbled, giving the man his best glare that made him stammer only but a little. 

The scientist swallowed hard before pulling up the data to show to the Leader of Team Rocket. "Okay, these are their neural wave lengths, sir. Whenever the Pokemon and the child are near each other, they are in sync with each other. The lines from the girl moved directly with the Pokemon's. And they move at the same time and in the same fashion. And there is evidence that may indicate that they might be talking to each other. Not verbally but mentally." 

Giovanni stalled in surprise as he listened. But he didn't interrupt. 

"Whenever they are apart from each other, the lines become rather unstable." The scientist went on and showed Giovanni the week where he had the two separated. The lines that once moved in the same fashion became quite erratic and zigzagged in all kinds of directions. 

"So, what does all of this mean?" Giovanni asked still a little unsure. 

The scientist clear his throat as he looked at him. "Sir, I cannot explain in the smallest words but the longest. But the only way of saying this is, the girl has bonded to the Pokemon in a psychological way." He told him. "Somehow, the Pokemon's psychic abilities has meshed with her own psyche and intermingled with hers. That girl......it may be possible that she might perhaps have a very low level of psychic abilities that somehow mingled with the Pokemon's. Or," he paused for only a brief effect until Giovanni glared at him. "The Pokemon......you have explained its creation to me. Think of it this way. When a baby Pokemon opens its eyes for the first time and it sees its mother for the first time, it knows that it is its mother. The same thing happened with your Pokemon and the girl. When it became aware from its creation and used its Psychic abilities to see around its surroundings, it found her there. It bonded to the first person it became aware of." 

Giovanni felt his mood darken. He didn't understand the full details of this indication but he was starting to. 

His Pokemon had bonded to Lily and it was her that it would listen to.

That would not do at all. 

Giovanni knew that Lily had interfered with his business and even if she was his daughter, whether she knew what she did or not, he did not want her messing with his world powerful Pokemon. 

Mewtwo was his! Not hers!! 

She had to go.

He had it all arranged after learning about the bond between girl and Pokemon. He planned it carefully and well away from Mewtwo because he did not need or want him finding out what was going to happen. 

Giovanni arranged for Lily to be picked up in a car to go to school, while he and Mewtwo went out on a mission and when the car approached the school, it was attacked by so called enemies and the car exploded. 

It was said that both driver and passenger were killed and they were beyond recognition so they couldn't be identified. It was said Lily had been killed. 

And when the news reached Giovanni and Mewtwo, the Pokemon badly reacted to it. He believed it and no one could go anywhere near him for days as he fell into a pit of despair. 

The truth was, however, Giovanni might have had the car destroyed but Lily had been abducted and sent far away to a Team Rocket facility. 

And while Mewtwo was in grieving for Lily, Giovanni quietly rang up his facility in the middle of the night to see how their new prisoner was doing, he recieved reports that she was bound in chains, locked in a room where no one could hear her cries and screams. 

A ghost of a wicked smile formed on Giovanni's face. 

"If she gives you any problems, do what you need to do. Even if physical harm if you must. She may claim she is my daughter, but she is not. I have no child. She is an orphan I took pity on and brought into my home. But then she tried stealing from me. She is no one to me. Do not let her escape or let anyone ever find out about her. If dies in that facility, all the better. But do not ever let her escape." He ordered before hanging up. 

Three months later, Mewtwo found out the truth through his Persian. He found out that he was not Giovanni's equal but his slave to do what he wanted with. 

In the result of that, Mewtwo, enraged, blew up the mansion and turned his back onto Giovanni and Team Rocket. He turned his back onto humans and swore that he destroy every human on this planet. 

He escaped with only the knowledge of the betrayal to him. 

He did not learn that Lily was still alive and suffering such a fate made by her father. And he swore that every human would fall to his might and power. He would take this world and form his own world, ruled by Pokemon. 

So therefore, his quest for revenge against humans began


	4. Escape

A year of emprisonment had passed. 

A year of seeing only darkness and being fed by the guards twice a day. Of screaming and crying. Of trying to reach out to her most beloved friend. 

Her only friend but finding nothing. 

A year had passed since she had been going to the Team Rocket Academy, only for the car to pull over and she was literally dragged to another and brought far away to this hidden facility.

She was locked away in a cold dark room. She was given provisions to survive but she was never to leave the room. She was never to leave or talk to anyone. She had tried to reason with the Rocket Grunts to letting her go but they never listened. 

In fact, they began beating her at the orders of higher ups whenever she made a fuss. 

Lily knew her father was behind this. She knew he was the only one who could have. She didn't know why and frankly she didn't care anymore. 

He was not her father. 

He made that very clear that all she had been to him was a burden and it made her very angry. She had never wanted to harm someone in her life but she really wanted to hurt her father. 

No, not her father. 

Giovanni. 

She knew it had to be about Mewtwo. He must have found out how close she was to his Pokemon. It was the only explanation she could come up with. She knew that Giovanni was using Mewtwo and she hated it.

After a year of confinement, Lily thought and plotted it. She didn't know how she was going to escape but she would get out. She would take the ultimate revenge against Giovanni. 

When she got out, she would find Mewtwo and make him her own Pokemon and then take out Team Rocket. She knew they were evil. Giovanni was evil and he was trying to hurt people and Pokemon. 

She would stop him. 

With Mewtwo as her Pokemon. 

A year of plotting and planning and.of dreaming of how she was going to do it. She spent a year of planning it all.

The question was, how was she to escape? 

Lily waited and waited for the opportunity to present itself but it didn't come easily. She watched her guards carefully and there was no window to look put to see if she couldn't flag someone for help. 

All she had on the room was a stupid cot that itched badly, a toilet and a raggy blanket for when it got too cold. 

The guards showed up only twice a day. In the morning and at night to give her food so she wouldn't starve. But that was it.

That would have to be it. 

She had to wait until then. 

So one morning, when the Grunt brought her food, she looked at what he offered her. Porridge and a spoon and an apple. 

It was the apple she chose to use as her weapon but not in the way one would think. 

So that night, when the guards came back to give her dinner, she was laying on the ground, apple rolled away after a bite and her face blue. As if she had choked on it. 

"What?! No! No! No!" The Grunt cried before hurrying over to her, touching her shoulder. 

It was that moment, she struck. 

Using the now empty bowl, she rolled over and hit him as hard as she could in the head with it and luck was on her side. She knocked him out. She regretted it because she wasn't a violent person but what choice did she have? 

Now to get out of this facility. 

Lily wiped away at the dust and grime she had used from the room from her face before she used this opportunity to strip the Grunt of his clothes and get dressed and take his key cards he carried and she walked right out of the room, locking him in in her place.

Getting out was a little easier than she thought it was going to be though. 

Lily kept her head down as she walked past other Ream Rocket members and headed down the hall, looking for anyway out of the building. She didn't know where she was but the sooner she was out and well away from this place, the better. 

However, as she went past a door, she heard voices that made her halt. 

Giovanni's voice. 

Slowly peering around the door, she looked in carefully and found a bunch of Rockets but they were all looking at the large screen where she saw Giovanni and he looked angry. 

"I want every Team Rocket out there, looking for it! Dammit! It's been a whole year and not one of you has found it!" The Leader snapped. 

"We're trying to locate it, sir. But without any trace of it, we can't locate it. There hasn't been a sign of it anywhere. Wherever it went, it didn't leave a trace. Are we sure it's not coming for the girl?" A female Rocket asked. 

Giovanni scoffed. "No. It never found out about what we did with the little mistake I made. It believed she was dead in the car accident! I even allowed it to go to her grave for occasional visits. It was my mistake of allowing my Persian near it. I should have known it was suspicious and it would control Persisn to tell it the truth. But Mewtwo never did find out the truth of what we did with Liliana and it never should. That's why it needs to be done tonight." He said acidly. "Get rid of her before it finds out she's alive." 

Lily tensed to hear that. 

"You're talking about murder, sir." The female Rocket said quite tense at the order. 

Giovanni gave her quite the look. "Do you have a problem with that? You can't murder someone who is already dead. And if you don't do what I ordered, I will find someone who will." He said coldly. "Mewtwo must not ever find out about her before my scientists finish creating the Master Ball!! If it does, you get to face it's wraith! And then you get to face mine if it doesn't kill you!!" 

The woman flinched but bowed. "Yes, sir. I will do as you order." She paused, looking curious. "Sir, the Master Ball? Is it truly going to work? I don't doubt Silph's work but would it truly......" 

"Catch Mewtwo? Yes. Silph claims that the Master Ball is the ultimate Pokeball. Once a Pokemon enters its laser field, there is no escape. Not even for Mewtwo. And I need to have that ball if I want to force it to bend to my will. It escaped my clutches once. It will not be able to do it when I have the Master ball. Once Mewtwo is in the Master Ball, it becomes mine and mine alone. And no stupid bond with that little brat will change that. But to be sure, get. Rid. Of her." Giovanni growled. 

Lily heard enough after that. She didn't need to hear more. She knew enough. She knew she had to be far away from this facility as she could before they found out she had escaped. 

And she had to find Mewtwo before Team Rocket and Giovanni did. Especially with a Pokeball like this. 

That sounded bad. 

A Pokeball like that......it was doom for Mewtwo and by the sounds of it, he had left Giovanni some time after her so called accident. He must have found out that her father had been behind it but not that she was alive.

Well it was time to change that.

It was now a race to get to Mewtwo. She had to do anything she could to protect him. Even if it meant capturing him, herself. 

The difference was, she was doing it to protect him from Giovanni. She knew that evil man would hurt him and she couldn't allow that. 

And if the Master Ball truly did make Pokemon bend to their master's will, Mewtwo would not be able to fight it and she knew he didn't want that. And she swore that if she caught Mewtwo, he would not be her Pokemon. 

He would be her partner. 

She would not make him do things he didn't want to do. She wouldn't use him. She would let him call the shots and she would follow him. 

The bond......was it that thing that was between them? Was that what it was? Is that why she was able to read Mewtwo's thoughts and him read her's? 

If there was a bond, maybe she could use it to find him. 

She had to try at least. 

Finally finding her way out of the facility, Lily looked around the dark forest that surrounded her. She didn't know this forest. She didn't even know if she was even in Kanto. 

But one thing was for sure. It felt so good to feel the cool air on her face, to smell the fresh air. 

After a year of imprisonment, she was finally free. 

And she better get her butt moving because sooner or later, she was going to be found out. 

So, Lily began running through the darkness, trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and the facility. 

It was so late in the night before she finally collapsed, exhausted from running so fast and so far. She was still in the forest but it seemed to be much farther away from the facility. 

Gasping from exhaustion, Lily looked around the huge trees that surrounded her. She felt lost but she knew she would have to keep going. But it had been so long since she ran like that and she had been locked up for a year. She was definitely not physically fit for this kind of journey. 

Calmingnher breath, Lily stood up again and pressed on, hoping to find some form of shelter. She needed a place to stay until she could figure out what she was going to do from there on. 

It was hours later before she collapsed again and this time, she had a much harder time getting back up. 

And this time, she didn't. 

Just just fell into absolute darkness of sleep.


	5. Kung Fu Master

It was the sounds of bird Pokemon that woke Lily the very next morning and the sun beaming down on her face, making her groan.

She rolled over onto her front, pressing her face into the dirt before slowly opening her eyes and seeing dirt and grass. She groaned again before pushing herself up onto her knees and looking around. 

The forest. 

It was day and she could see trees all around her. She could see grass and flowers, and maybe a few bug Pokemon up in the trees. It was quite pretty and it made her blink. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen such pretty sights. 

Rubbing at her eyes, she sat there for a moment before pushing herself up to her feet. She knew she needed to keep going. She had to just move before Team Rocket.......

"There she is!" 

Found her. 

Jerking around, Lily was surprised to see five Team Rocket members now trudging out of the trees with Houndour and Growlithe barking and growling. She felt her heart sink immediately as she cringed away from them. 

They already had her surrounded. 

"There is the little brat! Thought you could escape, huh?!" One Grunt snapped as he approached. 

"Le-leave me alone!" Lily begged now cringing away only to flinch when one Houndour snarled at her. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking terrified. "Please, just let me go! I don't want to go back!" 

"Oh, don't worry. You're not going back this time! This time! It's for good!" One Grunt yelled before pointing at her. "Houndour, Flamethrower! Roast her until she is nothing but ashes!" 

The large black and gray puppy Pokemon growled before inhaling deeply and readied its flames to throw at Lily.

Lily gasped and curled into herself, her eyes closing tightly as she prepared to die. She wouldn't survive this and even if she did, it was going to be excruciating. 'Mewtwo!' She thought frantically as tears began to flow freely. 

"Hitmonlee! Hitmonchan! Go!" 

Lily was startled when she saw a new voice and even more startled when she heard the activation of Pokeballs before two large Pokemon were now right beside her, kicking and punching away the flames that had been thrown at her. 

Nonetheless, she had been shielded from Houndour's attack and she found the two Pokemon now shielding her from all sides. They practically had their backs together with her right in between them. 

And the Pokemon trainer who they belonged to now came out from the trees. 

He was a big man. A very big man, almost like a mountain. He wore a gray Gi of a Kung Fu fighter and a head wrap was around his now sweaty brow with spikey brown hair and dark eyes. He had a pack on his back with Pokeballs at his waist. 

A Kung Fu master, apparently. 

"Well, well, well. Look what we found here, Lee and Chan! We go up the mountain to train and we find a bunch of cowardly Team Rockets bullying another Team Rocket member! Such a small girl too! Sweetheart, don't you think you're a little too young for this criminal organization?" The big man asked before turning his attention to Team Rocket. 

"Mind your own business, Trainer! That girl is an escaped convict! She's not Team Rocket! She has escaped us and now, We're dealing with her!" One Grunt yelled while his Houndour growled at the two fighting Pikemon that were shielding Lily. 

Lily cringed more closer to the two Pokemon, which both glanced at her but then they moved even more closer to her as if sensing her fear and was offering her comfort and protection. 

The big man, himself, grunted thoughtfully and even rubbed at his chin. "Not Team Rocket, oh? Well that changes things." He said before marching right past the Grunts without a care of their Pokemon snapping at him and stood right next to his Pokemon and the girl. "If she ain't Team Rocket then I really am stepping in. Leave now or you face the mightyness of my Fighters!" He barked and at the same time, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan snapped into stances. 

"Oh we don't have time for this bullshit! Kill them all!" One Grunt snapped before pointing at the four now in the center of their ring. "Houndour, Growlithe! Attack! Burn them all!" 

"Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, defend us! Go!" The man barked to his Pokemon, who both nodded and snapped right to it. 

Lily was startled by how fast these two Pokemon were. They were off now, moving in sync to one another and began attacking the Houndour and Growlithe with such speed and agility. They punched and kicked, weaving in and out of each other, diving when one or the other moved to attack the fire Pokemon. 

And the man, himself, placed a hand onto her shoulder, making her flinch. 

"Don't you worry, girl. You're safe with us." The man told her as he watched his Pokemon make very good light on the Team Rocket members. And sure enough, the battle was over before it truly began. 

With their Pokemon down and now surely beaten, the Rocket Grunts had no choice but to call back their Pokemon and retreat as fast as they could.

Now that it was over, the man turned towards Lily. "Now then, it's more quiet and peaceful, what's your name and why did they want to hurt you?" He asked. 

Lily cringed but opened her mouth to say but she felt a weakness come over her and she started to sink to her knees. She, however, did not make it before the man was scooping her up into his big arms. 

"Hoo, there! You're not doing so good, are you? And your tiny! I can feel your bones! You're practically just twigs!" The man now said sounding very concerned. "What were they doing to you? Starving you?!" 

Lily shuddered weakly but managed a shrug. "It's...a long story. But kind of. I've been their.....prisoner for a year. I just escaped from them last night." She told him weakly. 

The big man looked concerned before looking at his two Fighters. "Lee, Chan, find firewood. We need to get this little girl some food." He told them. 

"Lee!" 

"Chan!" 

Both Pokemon chanted before they were hurrying off into the trees to do as they were told. 

It was not long before the big man had a fire going and Lily was now sitting in front of a fire with a bowl of stew in her lap that she was now devouring quickly. It had been a long time since she had anything but scraps of food and this was Heaven to her. 

The big man sat with his Pokemon on either side of him, watching her. "Now then. Your name? What happened to you?" He asked. 

Lily hesitated. 

"All right. I can see you're still nervous. It's cause you don't know me, do you?" The man asked and received a shrug. "All right. I'm Kung Fu Kent. This is my Pokemon, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. And you are?" He asked gently.

Lily sniffed once before looking at him. "Lilliana. Lily. I'm Lily. And I've been Team Rocket's prisoner for a year. They....were going to kill me because I know too much about them. I....uh.....did something that they didn't like." She said slowly. 

Kent merely frowned softly but nodded for her to go on. 

Lily sighed before she told him everything. She told him who she was and why she was a prisoner. She told him about Mewtwo and her father, the Leader of Team Rocket. She told him everything. She had to. She couldn't think of any other way of telling him without spilling it all.

And the man listened, never interrupting. He did look surprised at a lot of parts, especially about Giovanni and Mewtwo but he never interrupted. 

And when she finally finished, Kent frowned now rubbing his chin while his Pokemon were chattering to each other, looking equally surprised. 

"Well now. That is some story. And this Pokemon you're looking for.... it's very rare?" Kent asked. 

Lily looked pathetically at him. "Please, don't try and hunt for him. He's....I have to find him, myself. He doesn't....like being used. I don't think he ever wants to be caught by someone. He's my friend. My only friend. Please....." she begged. 

Kent shook his head, now waving a hand towards her. "Eh, not to worry, missy. I won't go after him. I don't meddle with Psychic Pokemon anyway. Psychic Pokemon are not really good for my boys right here." He motioned to his two. "Fighting Pokemon are weak against Psychic Pokemon and if I had one, they wouldn't mix well with Lee and Chan here. No, I'm just saying.....this Mewtwo. He's pretty exotic." 

Lily shrugged but nodded. "He's a one of a kind. The only one of his kind because he was created in a lab. He was created from ancient DNA of Mew. The extinct Pokemon of hundreds if not thousands of years ago. Team Rocket created him and he probably is the most powerful Pokemon. But he's my friend. We've been friends since he was created. And I have to find him before Giovanni does and Team Rocket. If they get to him before I do, they will make him do things. Bad things. And Mewtwo is not like that! I won't let him be bad! He's awesome! I have to help him!" She said now sniffing back tears. 

Kent smiled softly as he listened to her before nodding. He glanced to his Pokemon before looking back at her. "Well then. I don't know anything about Mewtwo. It's not something I've ever heard about. But I did hear some rumors that happened a month ago. Very strange rumors." He told her. 

Lily listened bright eyed now. 

"About a month ago, I recieved an invitation to go to Old Shore Wharf,  to take a ferry out to an island called New Island. To face someone who was claimed the most powerful Pokemon Master in the world. I didn't take the invitation because I was too busy training. And I had no interest to going out there." Kent told her before shrugging. "I did hear that there had been a storm so bad that they had to shut down the ferry and no one went out to the island. In fact, it was strange. I heard that when everyone arrived to Old Shore Wharf, it had been night time. But when they made the announcement that no one could go out, the storm had suddenly subsided and it was the very next day. An old pal of mine said that everyone there lost 15 hours of time of memory. No one realized it but him."

Lily blinked in surprise. "What does that mean?" She asked slowly. 

Kent shrugged. "It means when the storm started, everyone lost fifteen hours of time when the storm ended. My friend only noticed it because of his Hoot-Hoot, which those Pokemon are good with time telling. He realized that somehow, when he arrived at the wharf, he was in some kind of.....time stand still and when it came back to him, he realized he lost the time. And he and everyone there didn't remember what happened in the fifteen hours of lost time. It was a very unusual phenomenon." Kent told her. "No one could explain it." 

Lily listened to him carefully but her mine was reeling. She knew it had to be something Mewtwo had done. She didn't know all of his powers but if he truly was powerful, it could have been possible that her old friend had something to do with it. 

"Either way, one trainer claim that he had a weird dream of a big cat looking Pokemon. A Pokemon he had never seen. But he brushed it off as a dream because of the lost time and he woke up in the wharf. My pal did hear him telling his own friends that he dreamed of the strange Pokemon. But he immediately forgot about it not much later. My friend told me about it. But I never really thought about it until now. And by what you're describing this Mewtwo, it kind of sounds like the Pokemon that the kid mentioned in his own dream." Kent told her. 

"It must be Mewtwo." Lily said thoughtfully. She looked st him. "Old Shore Wharf, you say?" Her eyes brightened as she remembered some things. "He went home! New Island! It must have been the old lab he was created in! Do you think he could be still there?" She asked brightly. 

Kent shook his head. "No, I doubt it. Because of that incident, they did send people out to the so called New Island but there was nothing there but a small island. No buildings or anything. If he had been there, he is long gone." He said softly. 

Lily deflated again, looking miserable. "I have to find him, Kent. I have to find Mewtwo. It's the only way I can protect him." She said sadly. 

"Well I doubt you're going to do it any time soon. Not dressed like that anyway and you don't have a Pokemon to protect you for if you're attacked again." Kent told her now smiling. "You need a Pokemon to be there, Lily." 

"But Mewtwo has to be my first......" Lily started. 

"No. He doesn't need to be your first." Kent said now sternly. "A Pokemon like that, Lily, can't be your first. You have to start small. Because if you jump right into it and get him as your first without understanding how Pokemon work, you're going to make a lot of mistakes that will get you both hurt." He softened a little bit when Lily cringed. "Lily, Mewtwo is a powerful Pikemon, as you say. He may be your friend. But he's still a wild Pokemon. And a wild Pokemon follows their instincts. To not be caught. You jump the gun, you're going to get hurt, whether he means to or not. You have to earn his trust to make him trust you. Even if you were friends. He's still going to follow his instincts and not trust you. And you have to have a Pokemon to face him to do that."

"But I've read all the books. I think I can do it." Lily said softly. 

"There's a difference between reading and actually doing it. And by the sounds of it, you've never had a Pokemon. You've never worked with one." Kent told her. "You've got to learn by doing first. If you don't, you and Mewtwo will get hurt." He straightened. "Stick with me for a little bit. I'll teach you and protect you until you know what you're doing. And then I will help you find Mewtwo." 

Lily hesitated but then straightened and nodded. She knew he was right. She had to know what she was doing first. 

Mewtwo was her friend and they knew each other. But he was still a Pokemon and he had already had his trust broken because of Giovanni. He might know her but he would not trust her because of her father. 

And to gain his trust, she had to have other Pokemon to gain his trust. 

"Okay. When do we start?" Lily asked determined. 

Kent smiled but shook his head. "Not yet, kid. First, you need to clean up because you look like hell. And second, I'm taking you to see my friend. He can set you up with the equipment you need to begin your Pokemon training." He told her. 

Lily pouted at him but knew he was right. She did look like hell, even if she couldn't really see herself. She probably smelled too because the last time she took a bath or cleaned up properly was when she left home from the mansion a year ago. 

Other than sponge baths that Team Rocket gave her while she was imprisoned, she hadn't had a decent bath or shower for a year.


	6. First Pokemon

Lily felt so much better now that she was washed up. She didn't think she ever felt so good in her life than she did now. She was clean and she had some extra clothes that was baggy on her because it was Kent's she borrowed from him, which he adjusted the pants into shorts because he was so big and he used a rope for a belt for her tiny waist.

Kent had taken her to a spring he knew about and let her wash up there while his Pokemon stood guard as he consorted his map to find the nearest town, which he claimed to be Blackthorn.

So Lily knew where she was now. She was in Johto. 

Once she was cleaned up, Kent led her down the mountain and to town where they got her more food to eat while he called for his friend, a wandering professor named Willow.

Lily learned a little bit about Willow from Kent that night when he told her that the professor was now making his way to them. She thought he sounded very interesting and she was curious about the man.

Willow was a professor in Pokemon who did not like being stuck in a lab. He preferred being out and about in the world, studying the Pokemon in their natural habitats. He was a very kind man and rather fun, according to Kent. 

Apparently Willow was in Johto near a small town called Cinderwood, too small to really be noticed by the rest of the world on a map, studying Bellossom mating season.

But since Kent called, he was putting his studies on hold, and didn't seem to be too troubled by it. He would arrive in Blackthorn by morning. 

Until then, Kent was going to take her to go get new clothes for herself.

Blackthorn was not a big town and didn't have any trendy stores bit they did have a small clothing store that made the clothes so Kent took her there to get some. And the people were friendly enough. 

Soon, Lily had new clothes and she was looking at herself for the first time in a year in a mirror and she was surprised at what she saw. 

She was still small, gangly and a little haggard from her treatment and she did still have bruises on her skin. But she got a good look at herself. She saw that her black long hair fell to her waist in long trails with hints of violet in the strands. Her eyes were deep blue, almost purple, very much like how she remembered Mewtwo's eyes but darker.

Her complexion was so pale from the lack of sun but Kent figured she would gain color if she did travel with him long enough. Her frame was pretty small from lack of real nourishment but again, Kent figured they would get her in the right direction. She was 14 now that she thought about it and was becoming a lady, even though she still looked like a little girl.

Kent told her that she would probably hit a growth spurt eventually and she would be taller later but for now not to worry about it. And because of her story, he was feeding people who asked that Lily was his niece. 

The outfit that Lily was given was black capris and a white and purple tee shirt with a Lapras on the front. He even bought her a pack so she could carry more clothes and supplies and even Pokeballs for her for future Pokemon catches once she got a starter Pokemon to work with. He even made sure she carried her own food and bottles of water. 

Lily thanked him for his generosity and promised to pay him back when she could bit he brushed it off, telling her there was no reason not to help someone who needed it. 

And the very next day, Willow arrived. 

Lily didn't know what she thought of when she first heard about Professor Willow. She hadn't been expecting this guy, that was for sure. She had been sure he wouldn't have been any different from the Team Rocket scientist. 

Boy, was she wrong. 

Because from the minute the man showed up, she couldn't stop staring at him, or blushing. 

Because Professor Willow was rather good looking. 

The man was in his early 40's with white blonde hair and black under the white. He was tall and sturdy looking with a little grizzle on his chin from not shaving. He wore black and yellow clothes with a long white trench coat and many pockets for whatever he carried. And he very kind brown eyes, which were immediately on her when Kent introduced them. 

"Well, so you're Lily. Kent told me a little bit about you when we talked yesterday. He didn't tell me everything but he told me enough." Willow said warmly now holding out a hand in greeting. 

Lily hesitated but then shook his large strong hand. "Nice to meet you, sir." She said with a small voice. 

"Just Willow or Will. Now then. You want to be a Pokemon trainer, huh? Where are you from and why didn't you speak to your region Professor?" Willow asked warmly. 

Kent coughed before Lily could say and he did look a little serious about it. "Not here, Will. There's something you gotta know about little miss, here. And it's pretty serious." He told the man. 

Willow frowned but nodded as he looked at his friend and then to Lily. "Let's take this somewhere else then. I have a feeling I am not going to like this." He said and he was right. 

Kent took Lily and Willow back to the Inn they were staying at where it was more private and quietly told him everything that Lily told him. The wandering Professor listened carefully and seriously. But he did not interrupt once, much like Kent hadn't. He look very interested in hearing about Mewtwo but he kept his questions to himself. 

But nonetheless, he did listen seriously and his brow furrowed deeply when Kent told him that Team Rocket tried to kill Lily under the orders of her father.

By the end of it, Willow did look troubled. He sat there, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He looked like he wanted to ask questions about Mewtwo but he held back. 

"So, little miss is a wanted fugitive. If those Grunts reported to the leader of Team Rocket, he'd know she's alive and she'll be hunted down." Kent said seriously. 

"And you're trying to find a Pokemon that no one has ever seen or heard of before. A Pokemon like that......if people knew about him, they would be scrambling for him. A Pokemon so rare.....there is only one of him." Willow said thoughtfully. 

Lily felt the dread in her heart as she listened to the interest in Willow's tone and it did fire up a protective stream as she looked firmly st him. "I know what you're thinking. But you can't do that to him. Not without his permission. He's not something you can study and poke and prod at." She said firmly. 

Willow blinked at her in surprise before he suddenly smiled sheepishly. "Ah, no. No, you're right. And I'm actually thinking the opposite, Lily." His words surprised her and he smiled warmly. "If what you've said is true, Mewtwo has already been poked and prodded enough that he would not react well to someone else doing it. Not even me. Who would only study him in a natural habitat. That's what I do. Being someone's science experiment, I think he's had enough of that already. True, I would love to study him but not in the way you think." He said softly. 

Lily felt the corners of her lips curve. She had thought Willow was like everyone else but he was starting to prove he wasn't.

Sighing after a moment, Lily looked at him. "I have to find him before anyone else does. Mewtwo.....he already has a hard time trusting people. After everything he has been through and what Giovanni did to him, he won't react well to anyone else getting him. It has to be me. He knows me." She said softly. 

Slowly Willow nodded. "It sounds like it. You would be the only one he would even allow close to him. He may not trust humans because of the abuse he already has been through but....you. You definitely have a better shot than anyone else. And if he is as strong as you say he is, have mercy on anyone who does try and catch him." He then shook his head as he looked at Kent. "But Kent is right. You need a Pokemon to train before you even think of going for Mewtwo. If you don't understand how Pokemon works, mistakes will be made. And you've got to learn." 

Kent grunted a little bit as he folded his arms. "She can't go to the Academy, Will. Like it or not, whether Giovanni knows she has escaped or not, she's in trouble. If any Team Rocket member sees her, they might know who she is. And they will complete the mission that was failed. They will try to hirt her." He said gruffly. 

"And we can't go to the police with this either." Willow said thoughtfully. 

Lily blinked in surprise. "Why not?" She asked curiously. 

Both men smiled faintly at her. 

"Well, everyone knows who Giovanni is. There isn't a single person who doesn't. He's one the richest men in the world and he funds a lot of companies. And that also includes the police. I wouldn't doubt it whatsoever if he has insiders inside each precinct." Willow said. "And if he really is the great and terrible leader of Team Rocket, then going to the police is the last thing you can do. What you need to do is catch him red handed as the Leader of Team Rocket. You need to expose him. But how can you do that when no one even knows who you are. No one even knew he had a kid. It was never public. So hearing it that you are his daughter comes a shock to me." 

Lily's face feel as she lowered her head and felt a shaky sigh in her chest. She was truly insignificant to Giovanni then. He wouldn't even claim her as his in the public. 

And if she just showed up, out of nowhere with her claims without proof of who she was, who would believe her? 

She frowned as she looked at the two men. "Why do you believe me?" She asked them. "What if I'm lying to you to gain sympathy?" 

Both men just smiled as they glanced at one another and then back at her. 

"One, you're just too innocent for such things. You're too sweet and too frightened of what's happening. And two, instincts. Kent and I have instincts that are usually right. We're both hardly ever wrong when we listen to our hearts. And our hearts.....they're telling us that you're not lying." Willow said before straightening and turning to Kent. "Kent, I will give her a starter Pokemon and a Pokedex. She's going to need someone to watch over her until she is ready to stand on her own." 

Kent nodded. "I figured that. I've already said I would take care of her for now. What are you going to do?" He asked curiously. 

Willow shrugged. "I'm going to start investigating leads to finding Mewtwo. I won't tell anyone about him." He said now looking reassuringly at Lily. "He's your Pokemon. Or at least he's going to be when you're ready. If I ever run into him, which I kind of doubt I ever will, I will tell him, if I can, about you. But a Pokemon like him, and if he's as smart as you think he is, he's going to be hiding very well that it'll be more and likely impossible to find him." He told her. 

He then reached into his pack and pulled out some equipment and Pokeballs. He even pulled a strange looking computer and placed it on the table that they all sat at.

"All right." Willow said now picking up the flat red device and held it up. He opened it and pointed what looked like lens towards Lily. "This is a Pokedex. It will register any Pokemon you point it at and document everything about that Pokemon. It's also has a large database so if you find a Pokemon you don't know, it should have information for you so you will learn about it." He then pushed a button, which made a click before typing on it. "It is also an identification card. So if you're ever stopped by someone and asked for an ID, show them this. We will change your surname. Don't really need....." he was saying. 

"Koawood." Lily suddenly said and received surprised looks. "My last name is Koawood. It was my mother's last name." 

Willow smiled before nodding and putting that into the information before sliding the Pokedex to Lily. He then picked up three Pokeballs and pushed them towards her. "You're from Kanto so we will use Pokemon that is normally from that region. You have three choices of these Pokemon. We have Growlithe, Poliwag and Bellsprout for you to decide to take as a starter. These are the only ones I have on me right now. Choose carefully." He told her. 

Lily frowned but looked over the Pokeballs. She knew she had to be very careful about this. It was her first Pokemon, after all. 

She thought about it, staring at the Pokeballs. She tried to remember about she learned about each of the Pokemon. They were all good ones. Fire, Water and Plant. 

Which one? 

Finally, after a long time, she reached over and placed a hand over the first Pokeball. She would choose Growlithe as a first. 

Willow smiled and nodded. "You choose Growlithe, the fire puppy Pokemon. It's a really good choice actually. You take really good care of it, it's very loyal and protective." He told her before waving a hand towards the open space of the room. "Go ahead. Release him. Let him meet his new trainer."

Lily paused as she slowly stood up before pointing the Pokeball towards the middle of the room. "G-go, Growlithe." She called it out. 

And in a flash of red, the Pokemon came out. 

The Growlithe was a big puppy from what she saw, bright orange with black stripes across its body and floofy white hair on its head and tail. But it was cute and it made her smile a little. 

Growlithe barked and looked around before looking at her before wagging its tail and bounded over to her, which made her tense but suddenly laughing when he began rubbing at her legs. She couldn't help herself but to start petting him. 

Willow and Kent both chuckled as they watched her. "He's had a little training already, I'll admit. I caught him a few months ago. He was pretty wild when I found him. But I've worked with him some. He's a good boy and he is pretty strong. I think he'll do nicely with you." The wandering professor said before whistling low and the Growlithe barked and bound towards him. "Growlithe, this is Lily. She's your new trainer and she's going to need you to be very good for her. She'sstill new so be patient with her. Teach her and she'll teach you. But she needs you. Okay, buddy?"

"Growl!" Growlithe barked wagging his tail before bounding back to Lily and pressing his back to her legs, making her pet him again. 

"Does he understand you?" Lily asked curiously as she rubbed at Growlithe's bushy head. 

Willow nodded smiling warmly. "Of course he does. All Pokemon actually do understand people. It's just the other way around that doesn't. People don't understand Pokemon very much and that's how mistakes are made. And I believe that is what Giovanni did with Mewtwo. He made a very big mistake by not understanding him. You, however, do understand him and that's why I think you're the only one who has a shot of gaining his trust." He told her. 

Lily smiled as she looked down at Growlithe, who looked back. She breathed out before bending down to look into its eyes. "Growlithe, I think there's something I need to tell you before we begin. I need your help becoming a strong Pokemon Trainer so we can catch a Pokemon who really needs our help. He is very rare and he needs us." She said softly, rubbing at the puppy Pokemon's head, who did seem to be listening intensively. "His name is Mewtwo and he is in a lot of trouble. We have to become strong and find him and protect him from some really bad people. It's going to be very hard though. But we have to become strong enough to catch him and protect him. Can you help me?" 

Growlithe cocked his head to the side and twitched and ear before barking and wagging his tail as he nodded and looked excited. 

Liky smiled back at the Pokemon and scratched his ears, earning a playful but content growl. She looked at Kent and Willow, who were both smiling. "Thank you." She said sounding a little emotional.

"You're welcome. And now, I'm going to get started on my investigations. Kent, I might contact Sparky and send him your way. So be on the look out for him. I think even with you with her, she might need more help. He can help." Willow said. 

Kent just nodded. "Plus he's closer to her age and I think she could use someone like that around. She hasn't had any friends besides that Pokemon, and kids needs human interaction to learn how to socialize. So, yeah. Send him our way." He said warmly. 

Lily looked interested but confused. "Who is Sparky?" She asked curiously. 

Willow just smiled. "My son. His name is actually Spark but we kind of tease him by adding a Y at the end of his name. He's quite a trainer, himself. He can help and he absolutely adores Pokemon. I think you could use a friend around your own age so he'll be a good one for you." He told her.

Lily felt nervous about meeting someone knew but she knew she could trust these two even from briefly meeting them. So she would take their word for it. 

"Either way, keep me informed of how she is doing, Kent and I'll keep you informed of what I find." Willow said and again the Kung Fu Master nodded. 

And with that, Willow left to begin his investigation, leaving Lily in Kent's capable hands to begin her training.


	7. Training Begins

The training began only a few days after Lily received her first Pokemon. 

Kent had wanted to get her strength up first by making sure she had plenty to eat and got her on a good diet first, plus she needed to get to know Growlithe first. He made sure ate three times a day, drank plenty of fluids and then after three days of getting her a little better, he began teaching her how to train her Pokemon. 

They started off with explaining how Pokemon worked and he even trained her and Growlithe against his fighters, Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. They knew how to control their attacks and how young both trainer and Pokemon were so they were the ones to face them. 

And every morning, they would start with a good breakfast and then a morning jog up in the Mountains, where they would train.

It was not easy for Lily at all. She had not put so much work in before but she was determined to become stronger for Mewtwo. She had to be strong for him. If she wanted to protect him, she had to become strong. 

Even if she was so worn out by the end of the day, looking worse than Growlithe when it was he who was battling, she was determined to do it. 

There had been times when it was her who collapsed from training so hard and Kent had to carry her back down. But he didn't seem to mind at all. He seemed to enjoy taking care of her when she was so worn out. He had a lot of patience and kindness for her. 

And his Pokemon seemed to really enjoy her too. 

Even when they battled against her Growlithe, they always seemed to cheer them both on against them. And when they beat Growlithe down, they were there to pick him right back up and encourage him to keep trying.

In the beginning, Lily had not been confident. She kept doubting herself, second guessing herself. She was sure she could do it but what if she messed up? What if she failed to save Mewtwo? What if Growlithe got hurt so bad because of how lousy she was? 

When these times happened, she did make mistakes and Growlithe did get hurt. 

It was those moments that brought her down the most and only once did Growlithe have to go to the Pokemon Center for treatment and her confidence almost shattered as she watched her Growlithe being treated. 

But then something Kent said made her pause and think. 

"Lily, I know you're scared of what you're doing and that's okay. It's okay to be scared. It's okay to be worried. Sometimes, being scared is what makes you go on." Kent had told her making her look at him in surprise. "Sometimes you build yourself up from fear." 

How was that supposed to help? She had thought. 

But Kent smiled and left it there. 

But it did make her think hard about it. She thought it for three weeks of training with Growlithe. She didn't know how it was supposed to help. How was fear supposed to help? 

And then it came to her. 

All her life, she had been afraid. She had been so afraid of Giovanni. She had been hurt by him so many times that she had put up a wall around herself and always thought down on herself. 

Until she thought of Mewtwo. 

It was thinking of Mewtwo that drove her on. She was so scared but she was so determined to help him, to protect him against the one man she was most afraid of. 

She was so ready to face Giovanni to protect Mewtwo and any Pokemon he might try to use and hurt for his own greed. She had willingly put herself on the line to go against him, despite her fear of him. 

She was willing to put herself between Mewtwo and Giovanni, even when being terrified of him. 

Fear of Giovanni was drove her on becoming stronger so she could protect Mewtwo. She now understood what Kent meant. 

Her fear of Mewtwo and any Pokemon getting hurt by Team Rocket was what was building her up. She was determined to stop the most notorious and terrible and deadly criminal organization to protect Pokemon. 

And that built a confidence in her that she had never had before. 

So after three weeks of being afraid, she shoved that fear aside and stood confidently next to Growlithe to face Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. She stood tall and feeling her confidence, so did Growlithe. 

And they won their first battle against the two.

The confidence grew from there and Kent decided it was time Lily try and catch her first Pokemon now that she and Growlithe were working together pretty well. 

Traveling to the next town over, which happened to be Mahogany Town, he took her to the Lake of Rage, which did have her a little nervous as they went. 

"Do you think I can actually catch a Pokemon?" Lily asked with Growlithe beside her. 

Kent nodded proudly as they went off into tall grass and began looking around for one. "You and Growlithe have been working pretty hard together. And you're confident with each other now. So the next test is catching Pokemon. You need to practice if you'regojng to catch Mewtwo. This is a good way of doing it, plus more Pokemon doesn't hurt. You make more friends to watch your back." He told her.

Lily slowly smiled before nodding in agreement as she looked at Growlithe. "What do you think, Growlithe? Ready for a new friend?" She asked warmly. 

"Growl!" The fire puppy barked happily. 

"Ah, there's one!" Kent spoke up now pointing. 

Lily looked over the grass and saw what looked like a bird Pokemon. It was brown, gray and had stripes on its head it was holding what looked like a leek in its wing. It seemed to be pecking at the ground for something. She frowned in confusion before taking out her Pokedex and pointing it at the bird. 

"Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokemon. Farfetch'd is always seen carrying a leek stalk or spring onion. It carries this sprig in its wings, and sometimes chooses to hold it in its beak or feet instead. Unable to live without its stick, Farfetch'd will defend the stalk with its life." The Pokedex reported.

Lily hummed before smiling and looking at Growlithe, who zeroed in on the Pokemon carefully and quietly. "What do you think, Growlithe? Should we catch Farfetch'd?" She asked him. 

The puppy growled but wagged its tail as it glanced at her, nodding. 

"Careful, Lily. Farfetch'd are rather tricky. They are pretty fast and that stick it's carrying isn't just for show. It does hit things with it." Kent warned her. 

Lily just nodded as she looked at the Farfetch'd before pointing towards it with determination. "Go, Growlithe!" She called out now. 

Growlithe growled and barked before bounding towards the Farfetch'd with a howl. He charged at the bird, growling and yapping, while the bird merely glanced over at him but did not seem all concerned at all. 

"Growlithe, tackle Farfetch'd!" Lily called from where she stood with Kent, who was smirking about something.

"Growlithe!" The puppy barked before lowering its head and charging right at the bird. 

A glint suddenly appeared in the bird Pokemon's eye as it finally growled and turned to face the puppy and before the puppy knew it and Lily knew it, it swung that stick and clubbed Growlithe right on top of the head, making him yelp. 

Lily gasped now covering her mouth in shock while Growlithe whined and covered its head with his tail between his legs. 

Farfetch'd, however, whacked Growlithe again before taking flight, clearly annoyed. 

Kent could not help himself as he threw back his head and bellowed a laugh. 

Lily rushed over to the now whimpering Growlithe and rubbed at his head. "Oh, Growlithe! Are you okay?!" She asked with concern. She received a whimper before she shot Kent look for laughing. "What was that, Kent?!" She demanded. 

Kent just chuckled, shaking his head. "That was a lesson. Choose carefully of how to approach Pokemon, especially wild Pokemon. I did warn you that Farfetch'd was tricky. And you still sent Growlithe charging in with a tackle." He said amused. 

Lily rubbed at Growlithe's head, who pressed against her but she frowned. "Uh.....what should have I done then?" She asked frowning and feeling a little sheepish. 

Kent shrugged. "Don't start with a move like tackle. Especially with Pokemon that specializes in close range attacks. Farfetch'd uses that stick as a weapon, remember? If you wanted to attack it, you should use far range attacks first and then use tackle attacks when the opposite Pokemon is distracted with a previous attack." He told her. 

Lily sighed as she realized it. "Ember. I should have had Growlithe Ember first." She said now miserably. She looked at Growlithe with a faint smile. "I'm sorry, Growlithe." 

Growlithe whined a little but wagged his tail and licking at her hand. He seemed to understand either way. 

Kent just smiled shaking his head. "You're learning, Lily. That's the point of these lessons. You'll probably fail a few times but don't be discouraged. You get a good strategy going, you can be unstoppable." He told her.

Lily smiled still rubbing Growlithe's head before standing up. "Are you okay, Growlithe?" She asked and the puppy nodded, wagging his tail. "Should we try again?" And she recieved a bark and a bounding puppy on her legs. She just giggled, rubbing at his head again before looking at Kent. 

She did not catch a Pokemon that day or that night. Or the next day. She learned wild Pokemon were actually just as tricky as the Farfetch'd had been. But she was learning. 

It was a.few days later that she finally got her first catch but not without trouble. 

Team Rocket trouble. 

It was a week of trying to catch a Pokemon and several failures but Lily had come pretty close with a Pidgey. 

And they had moved on to closer to Ecruteak City and that's where they ran into the trouble.

Kent was telling her more about the Pokemon they saw along the way and she was learning well. He even told her about what were certain Pokemon's weaknesses were and how to use that in battles. 

And that's when they heard the shouting. 

On the edge of town, both looked over amtowards the shouting and they froze when they saw a big truck with Team Rocket members shouting and scrambling around as if trying to catch something. 

Lily immediately ducked behind Kent, latching onto his shirt in fear, while he just frowned seriously. It wasn't like they were looking at them but he still put up his guard. 

The Rockets were trying to catch something, which seemed to be ducking around their legs and making them trip and fall over before shoving past them and running towards the two. 

Lily was surprised to see a small Squirtle running towards them and it did look pretty frightened as it ran away from the Rockets, who were now giving chase. She watched it as it ran towards them, looking back at the ones giving chase before it barreled right into Kent's leg and because he was so big, it fell right back on its tail, now snapping its terrified look onto the big man, himself. 

"Hey! Thanks for stopping that stupid Pokemon! It got out of its cage and was trying to escape!" One Rocket called as he jogged towards them, with what looked like an electric prod. 

The Squirtle squeaked before scrambling around Kent's legs and latched onto Lily's, who bent down beside it and put a gentle hand on its shell, making it look at her with surprise. 

"It's okay. We won't let them hurt you." Lily said softly and it blinked at her. 

The Rocket, however, heard her and stopped, now glaring. "Give us that Pokemon! We will see to its punishment for trying to escape." He demanded. 

Kent folded his arms and remained blocking Lily and the Squirtle. "Is that so? I don't think so, fella. Knowing you, Rockets, you're probably going to hurt it. So no. We ain't handing it back over to you." He said firmly. 

The Rockets now shouted angrily and began surrounding the two, which did have Lily tensing up in her own fear. She immediately had her hand on Growlithe's Pokeball, ready to call him out if needed. But her other hand now clutched onto the frightened Squirtle, pulling it closer to her. 

Kent just smirked as he stood even more taller and to be honest, he was a lot bigger than all of the Rockets so he did make quite an intimidating figure. "You really want to go, pal? I can guarantee you, you will lose." He warned.

The Rockets all glared as they reached for their Pokemon, and glared.

"You got one last chance, pal." The head Rocket growled. "Give us that Pokemon. In fact, hand over all of your Pokemon to us and you get to leave peacefully. If not, you're in for a world of pain." 

Kent just smirked before looking at Lily, who looked weakly back. "Lily, I think it's time you see a real Pokemon battle in action." He stated. 

"Why don't you make that two, Kent."

Lily jumped a little as she heard that voice from behind them and she looked at who spoke and froze. 

It was a boy, or rather a young man. He must have been a year or two older than she was and he was really tall. He also looked almost just like Professor Willow, with the exception of his hair being sandy blonde, instead of white blonde. He had a handsome face, boyish and all and he wore almost all black but with an orange shirt and yellow trims on his shirt and jacket. He had a gold necklace hanging down with an insignia of Zapdos, the electric Legendary bird Pokemon.

Kent grinned, however, at the young man. "Well, well, well, Sparky. It's about time you caught up to us." He said heartily. 

Lily just blinked at the boy, who didn't even spare a glance at her. 

"Heh, dad did say that you needed my help. But I got caught up tracking down these guys." The boy said motioning to the Rockets. "They stole a bunch of Pokemon from the Olivine City Pokemon Center. Including that Squirtle and a pack of Squirtle that had been spending some time there after getting caught up in a Tentacruel fight." He motioned to the Squirtle. "Their leader, a Wartortle......he must be still in the truck." He glanced over to the truck. 

"Hey! You guys want a piece of us?! We stole those Pokemon fair and square! Give it back and give us your Pokemon or you're in for a world of hurt!" The Rockets snapped. 

At this time, Lily felt confident and she stood up straight, now pulling out Growlithe's pokeball and raising it. "You're not getting the Pokemon!" She said alot braver than she felt. She received startled looks but she kept her head up, looking firmly at the Rockets. "Get out of here, leave the stolen Pokemon, and beat it!" 

Kent just grinned before he grabbed his own Pokeballs and held them up. "Ya heard her. Beat it! And leave the stolen Pokemon." He said proudly. 

"Oh, that's it! You're all going down!" The Head Rocket snapped before he nodded to his comrades and they all threw their pokeballs, calling out their Pokemon. 

"You ready for a real battle, Lily?!" Kent asked grinning at the girl. 

Lily smirked back as she tossed her Pikeball and called out Growlithe, who howled and faced off the offending Pokemon. "You got it, Kent!" She said boldly. 

"Ho, Hitmonlee! Hitmonchan!" Kent called and his two fighters snapped into their stance once they were out. 

"Go, Manectric!"

Lily looked over to see the young man call his Pokemon and was surprised to see one she had never seen before at all. 

It looked like a big dog Pokemon but nearly all blue with yellow-white wild fur around its head and back legs. It was a strange looking Pokemon and it made Lily stare in wonder at it. 

She knew she didn't have time to ask questions because the Rockets were now calling for their Pokemon to attack, so she snapped her attention to the Pokemon in front of Growlithe. 

A Raticate. 

'Raticate. Okay, a Normal type. Also, it does specialize in close range but is pretty fast. This is just like the Farfetch'd. Growlithe should be able to take care of this one just fine, as long as he doesn'tget too close to those sharp teeth.' Lily thought before clenching a fist in front.of her. "Growlithe! Ember!" She called to her puppy Pokemon. 

Growlithe howled before stomping his paws and shooting out flames from his very body towards the Raticate, who had been hit and burned immediately. 

"Raticate, Hyper Fang!" The Rocket called and the big rat charged, snapping its fangs at Growlithe. 

"Dodge it, Growlithe!" Lily called, feeling some anxiety strike through her as she watched her Pokemon begin dodging. "It wants to bite, Growlith, So Bite!" She called. 

"Growl!" The Puppy barked as it allowed Raticate to get a little close before it jerked around the rat and sank his own fangs into it's back, but right below the bat of its neck and held on as it clambered onto the big rat's back. 

The Raticate tried to shake Growlithe off but it couldn't even get it. It thrashed and tried rolling but the Puppy held on, going with it. He held on but did not bite any harder than he already was doing. 

"Attack that stupid mutt, Geodude!" 

Lily gasped as she watched another Rocket sending a Rock pikemon, a Geodude to attack Growlithe and she felt her heart clench. 'Geodue, Rock! Growlithe is weak against Rock!' She thought quickly. "Growlithe! Watch out.. ....!" She was calling. 

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue beside her and she looked down at the Squirtle with surprise as it lunge forward and spat water rightnout.ofnits mouth, aiming at the Rock Pokemon. 

"Water Gun." Lily said thoughtfully before smiling as the Squirtle successfully saved her Growlithe from being attacked. She watched as Growlithe retreated from the Raticate and the Geodue, who went down hard after getting sprayed by water. He was already right beside her and the little water turtle.

"Thanks, Squirtle." Lily said and she smiled brightly when the little blue turtle beamed right back at her. "Want to help out save your friends?" 

Squirtle nodded before jumping forward with Growlithe beside it. 

Lily grinned before looking st the next Pokemon that were coming at them. A Vileplum and an Onix. She smirked. 'Plant and Rock. Perfect.' She thought before looking at the two Pokemon beside her. "Hey, you two. How about combining your attacks against these two? Flamethrower and Water Gun!" She called. 

Growlithe and Squirtle both nodded before jumping forward and both spat out flames and water, which spun around each other towards the two Pokemon attacking them. 

Both Rocket Pokemon went down hard. 

And soon the battle was over and the Rockets retreated as fast as they could. 

Lily proudly rubbed at Growlithe's head and even Squirtle's as she laughed. They had won their first big battle and Kent and the boy stood grinning at them. 

"Wow, that was amazing! Using fire and water together!" The boy said excitedly. "Fire is weak against water but put them together like that, wow! Hey, I'm Spark! You must be Lily! My dad, Professor Willow told me about you!" 

Lily smiled at the boy and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Spark!" She said proudly

"Your Growlithe and your Squirtle are impressive! Fire and water, really impressive combination!" Spark said as he looked down at the two. 

Lily frowned as she looked down at Squirtle. "Oh, he isn't mine. He's one of the stolen Pokemon. He probably belongs to someone else and that's why he listens so well." She said and the Squirtle chirped at her shaking his head. 

Kent chuckled as he looked down at at the little blue turtle. "Nope, he's wild, Lily. He doesn't belong to anyone. But I think he likes you. And that's why he listened to you." He said. 

Lily blinked before looking at the small beaming Squirtle. She felt excitement strike before she bent down beside it. "Hey, Squirtle. What do you say? Would you like to come with us? Growlithe and I are trying to become strong so we can find a Pokemon that I grew up with. His name is Mewtwo and he needs my help. He's in danger from Team Rocket and I got to find him to protect him. Do you want to help us?" She asked softly. 

Squirtle jumped up and down, nodding excitedly. He seemed to really want to. 

Lily smiled before standing up and pulling out a Pokeball. "Go, Pokeball!" She said and tossed it to Squirtle, who leaped up to meet it. 

The ball wriggled once before settling. 

Lily laughed before going.over and picking it up, holding it now lovingly. "Welcome to the team, Squirtle." She said brightly and Growlithe barked happily as he ran around her in circles. 

Later, Lily, Kent and Spark took the truck back to Olivine City to deliver the Pokemon safely back to where they belonged.


	8. Dreams of Mewtwo

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and Lily grew even closer to Growlithe and Squirtle that they built into a bond. She even got closer to Spark, who stuck with her and Kent on their journey of turning her into a Pokemon trainer. 

Now Spark was an interesting person. 

Very friendly and open, he was exactly how Willow told her he was. He was a passionate trainer and specialized in Electric Pokemon, which did show to her when she asked. He had, of course, Manectric, which was an Electric dog and not from the Johto region. 

He also had a strange looking Raichu, which he told her was from the Alolan region. Unlike an original Raichu, it had rounded ears, not pointed and it was cute. 

He also carried Magneton, Mareep; an Electric lamb, a dragon looking Pokemon called Milotic; which was the only water Pokemon he had and not electric at all and to Lily's greatest surprise, Spark's prized Pokemon was a Zapdos.

Lily had never seen a Zapdos before and when she saw it, she froze with shock. 

Zapdos was a big bird, much bigger than even Kent. It was bright golden yellow with black on its wings and a sharp orange beak. It was a little temperament she had learned but it was kind. It understood her just fine like all of the other Pokemon and even seemed to like her when she asked if she could touch its soft looking feathers. 

Spark told her that he had caught Zapdos a while ago, a long two friends of his; two girls who had been traveling with him to the Orange Islands after hearing about some weird incident out there. They found the three birds of Legend and did everything in their power to catch them. 

Zapdos, who became Spark's, Moltres, who became his friend's, a girl named Candela and Articuno who became Blanche's. 

According to Spark, they were off doing their own training and would probably meet up with them later on the future. He was sure Lily would like the girls, though the hardest to get along with was Blanche. 

He, himself, proved to be quite a person. And Lily couldn't help but admit it that she liked him. He was passionate, kind and caring and he was not really a bad looking kid at all. 

In fact, he definitely got his looks from his dad and she did secretly admit, Spark was pretty cute and she knew she would have no trouble at all with getting along with him. 

Kent teased her a few times behind Spark's back and she slapped his arm every time, blushing madly. 

Nonetheless, Lily was getting stronger and it was starting to show with how she handled her Pokemon. They even managed to catch two new Pokemon along their journey across Johto. 

She caught a Leafeon, another different evolution of Evee and a Chansey, which was a hard find out in the wild.

And Kent had been right about Lily. 

Because over the months of journey, Lily hit a growth spurt and she was now a foot taller than she had been when she first met Kent and Spark. She was now too big for her old clothes and so they went to Goldenrod City and went shopping for some new clothes. 

And because of Spark, she got her very own style. 

Now dressed in black skinny Jean's and a purple halter top with a Pokeball on the front, and a black jacket with a purple hood, Lily looked very much her own. She even had a new belt with a purple Pokeball buckle that had slots for her Pokeballs. 

She also picked out a new hat to add to her new style; an black Irish cap. 

To also give her a new style, Spark treated her to the hair salon where she got her long black hair trimmed down to her lower back and dark and light purple streaks highlighted into her bangs and to the ends. 

Lily felt so much better. She felt like a new person and proud of herself. She felt like she could take on the world now and not just any world. 

Team Rockets' world. 

Giovanni's world. 

There was still no word about Mewtwo and that did have Lily a little down. She had hoped that they would find him soon so she could see him again. 

But in his searches and reporting to them, Willow had not found anything about Mewtwo. He had searched searched but there was no trace of him. He even checked some contacts the had in Team Rocket and there was no reports about them having him. 

So it was more and likely that Mewtwo was just hiding very well. 

Their journey, however, lead them to the western side of Johto, near a mountain called Mt. Quena and that's where they began hearing strange rumors of strange Pokemon.

And that's where Lily began feeling very odd. 

From the moment they set foot in the town at the foot of the mountain, Lily felt something weird come over her. She felt giddy and restless. She felt as if she was close to something but she wasn't sure what it was just yet. 

Spark and Kent noticed her sudden behavior and noticed how she was constantly looking around as if searching for something. 

"Hey, what's up with you?" Spark asked when they sat down at a little cafe to get something to eat. "You're so antsy all of a suddenly." 

Lily looked at him before looking back out around town and even to the mountains. "I don't.....I don't know, Spark. Something......I feel like something is wrong. Or not wrong.....but I feel like we're close to something." She said now frowning. 

Kent frowned, himself as he watched her. "Like what?" He asked. 

Again, Lily shook her head. "I....I don't know. When we arrived here, I feel like.....something clicked. Another sense or something. I feel like I'm close to something that I've been trying to find. But I can't seem to figure out what it is." She sighed now resting her chin in her palm on the table. "It's there but I can't see it." 

"Hm? Do you think it might be Mewtwo?" Spark asked now looking around. 

Lily shrugged as she furrowed her brow. She was trying so hard to think. Could it be Mewtwo? "I don't know." She said now frustrated. 

Kent sighed but shook his head. "We came a long way so maybe you're just tired and stressed because we haven't found anything yet on your friend. Maybe after some rest, you'll be back to normal." He said before standing. "Go ahead and order something to eat. I'm going to the Inn and make some reservations for the week. We can stay here for a little while." He told them. 

Lily and Spark nodded before they flagged down a waiter and got their orders in. 

"Lily, you once said you had a bond with Mewtwo. Do you think it might be that he's close and you're feeling it? Maybe you can find him that way?" Spark offered. 

Lily shrugged but she frowned as she stared at her now delivered food. "The thing is I don't know how to, Spark. We....Giovanni never really wanted us around each other but we always talked to one another through whatever it was. We were so close to each other that we always knew where each other was. But after nearly two years of not being near him, I can't feel him any more." She told him. 

"What was the last thing you felt with Mewtwo?" Spark added curiously. 

Lily thought really hard about it. She didn't really remember what she had felt. She had been too busy panicking when she was being kidnapped by her own father. 

But then.....slowly, she remember extreme heat. 

"Rage." Lily said slowly. "I remember anger. Hate. Sadness. Grief. Pure heat and ice cold." 

Spark frowned as he thought about it. "Hm. Maybe it was his feelings you felt. He lost you so maybe he was so sad. But the betrayal he went through, he was so angry and he hated Giovanni for what he done to him. And the cold.....I don't know. Maybe he just shut down all feelings he felt." He offered. 

Lily shrugged and shook her head at the same time. "It sounds about right. After I was taken away from him, maybe he did shut everything off so not to feel anything. That included the bond. He must have shut it down and that's why I stopped feeling him or hearing him. But why do I feel like this?" She asked frustrated. 

"What does it feel like?" Spark asked now watching her. 

She thought for a long moment. "Numb. It feels numb. But anxious. Annoyed?" Lily made a face. "Why do I feel annoyed?"

Spark laughed a little. "Probably because I'm asking and you're stressed. Sorry, if I'm annoying you by asking." He said sheepishly. 

"I don't think.....it's you, Spark." Lily said sounding lost. 

"Let's not worry about it right now. Let's just enjoy the scenery. Maybe it'll come to you later." Spark said in amusement. 

Lily smiled at him and nodded before she took a deep breath and looked towards the mountain. She did feel drawn to it, however and it made her smile fade a little. 

'Mewtwo. Where are you?' Lily thought. 

 

Far, far away, miles away, a pair of lavender eyes flashed open and Mewtwo lift his head, frowning. He looked towards the cavern walls of where he was, searching. 

Something......something was calling out to him and it made him frown. 

"Pikachu!" 

Blinking as he tore his attention away from whatever he was searching for, he turned to look at Pikachu, the cloned Pikachu that he created over a year ago. It looked annoyed with him, which brought his own wave of annoyance. 

"I told you no, Pikachu. You can't go wandering off the mountain. We are not like the other Pokemon of the world. We are clones. If you leave, there is no coming back." Mewtwo told the Pikachu, who huffed and puffed out its cheeks in annoyance. 

Mewtwo rolled his eyes at the young Pikachu's antics. He didn't understand why Pikachu was so stubborn and antsy. 

Much like he was feeling right now as he looked back towards the cavern walls. 'Hm. Something.....something is out there.' He thought to himself before having to turn his attention back to Pikachu who was trying to sneak off to try and sneak off the mountain again. 

Huffing irritably, Mewtwo stood up and went after it. 

 

That night, Lily slept and she dreamed. But not like all of the other nights of catching Pikemon and reliving her past. 

She dreamed of Mewtwo. 

It was weird and she knew she had begun muttering in her sleep about it. She dreamed of Mewtwo in a cavern, high in a mountain..

And for some reason, in her dream, he was scolding a Pikachu for trying to sneak off the mountain. Again! 

But as she watched him in her dream, she saw him stiffen and turn sharply towards her, growling, his eyes glowing bright and he seemed very tense. He seemed to be searching for something. 

He didn't seem to see her but she saw him. 

And it had her jerking awake with a gasp. 

Lily threw herself up and stared into darkness. "Mewtwo....." she whispered. "He's close, isn't he?" She whispered to herself, before she sighed and rolled over back to sleep. 

For a few days now, Lily dreamed of Mewtwo. She saw him every night now and it made her feel very antsy. She felt like she needed to begin running towards him and in her dreams, she did try a few times. She had tried running to him. 

And every time, he would turn, growling, looking around for something. For her? He looked feral every time, as if it agitated him. It was like he felt something but he couldn't see it. 

And that's what she felt. 

And then one early morning, Lily awoke to explosions up in the mountains. She heard the explosions. She saw Mewtwo attacking something. He was going crazy as if he was fighting something and getting angry as he attacked. 

Something was attacking him. 

And then she jerked awake to the explosions. 

Jumping up, Lily jolted from bed, hearing Spark shout suddenly as she looked over at him. Both he and Kent were out of bed, was by the window, looking out of the In. Towards the mountain. 

"Spark?! Kent?! What's happening?!" Lily asked before scrambling out of bed and hurrying over to him. 

Spark shook his head as he looked over at her, pointing. "Something is going on in the mountains! There's explosions up there! Maybe they're mining something or maybe......"

Suddenly, Kent's phone rang and the big man went to answer. "Willow? That you?" He asked. 

"Kent! I just got reports in! You're near Mt. Quena, aren't you?" They heard Willow asked from the other line. 

Lily and Spark moved closer to hear better. 

"Yeah, we are. It's a few miles off. Why, what's going on, Will??" Kent asked seriously. 

"There's reports about Team Rocket being on the mountain, Kent! A whole army being led by none other than Giovanni, himself! His helicopter was reported flying towards the mountain! They're attacking the mountain! There is a legend about a mysterious spring that is up in that mountain that is so pure that it heals people and Pokemon! There's been rumors of strange looking Pokemon up there too. And a report just came in that's there is a big cat looking Pokemon protecting the Pokemon there! It sounds like Mewtwo!" Willow said quickly. 

Lily gasped now spinning away and looking out the window. "Mewtwo!" She cried now running over to the window. "It's real! My dreams! It was him! I was seeing Mewtwo!" 

Spark and Kent looked at one another with surprise. 

"There is also reports about Giovanni having a unique Pokeball and he's taking it up with him. They call it the Master Ball. It's suppose to be the only Pokeball that can catch any Pokemon, no matter what it does. He's taking it with him." Willow said seriously. 

Lily felt her heart drop. She knew it. 

It was Mewtwo and he was being attacked right now.


	9. Holding Out For A Hero

Lily was running. 

She could hear Kent and Spark yelling after her as they ran too but she did not stop. She just ran.

The very minute Willow told them that Team Rocket was on Mt. Quena attacking a big cat Pokemon, Lily was getting her things together in a rush and she was out the door with Spark and Kent scrambling after her. 

She ran as fast and hard as she could until her lungs felt like they were going to burst. She didn't slow down to let her two companions catch up. Her mind was only on Mewtwo. 

She had to get to him. 

Now! 

"Lily! Dammit!" Kent yelled as he ran after her, huffing hard. "I'm getting too old for this shit." He grumbled but kept running. 

Spark was nearest to being behind Lily and was keeping up a good pace. He had merely glanced back once to see Kent not too far behind but keeping up. 

"Lily, slow down!" He finally called. 

Lily didn't but kept running, her eyes hard on forward and sweat breaking out on her brow. She couldn't slow down, even if she wanted to. She knew what was driving her now. She knew it was Mewtwo. 

He was not far away now. 

She couldn't stop. She couldn't slow down. She just ran. 

And then she tripped after misstepping into a hole. 

Going down hard and skidding across dirt and gravel, Lily cried out in pain as she rolled to a stop and laid there for a minute, hyperventilating. She felt tears of pain flooding in her eyes as she just laid there before shakingly trying to get back to her feet. 

Spark skidded to a halt next to her, dropping down to one knee and helping her up. "Are you okay?!" He asked concerned. 

Lily shook with effort, trying to climb back to her feet before wincing and looking down at her arms. She had scrapped them bloody now and she was sure she had pebbles now embedded in her skin. 

"Ow!" She cried out now touching her arm. 

Kent panted up to them, bending over to try and catch his breath while Spark was immediately getting into his bag for first Aid. "Huff, huff, girl, th-that's.....wh-what you g-g-get for running.....off....huff.....like that....." he panted before taking a deep breath and straightening. "Lily, I know how you feel. But you can't run off like that. What do you think is going to happen when you get there? You're not ready to take on someone like Giovanni. And a whole army of Team Rocket." 

"I......have to get to him, Kent! He's in trouble!" Lily cried before yelling when Spark began applying some antiseptic to her wounds. 

"And we will! But not without a plan first!" Kent said sternly. "Giovanni is on a whole different level, Lily! He's a Gym Leader! His Pokemon are way out of your league! They will destroy your Pokemon!" 

Lily still breathing hard, held still for Spark as he began placing bandages on her arms. "I.. know but..Mewtwo. he needs me." She said, tears now flowing. 

Kent sighed before bending down and placing a hand onto her shoulder. "I know, Lily. I know. But he needs you to be smart. Not rash. We will get to him in time. He's probably putting up a really good fight right now. He can hold his own until we get there. But think, Lil. Your Pokemon is not ready to face Giovanni's. He will destroy them." He told her softly. He then helped her to her feet. 

"He's right, Lily. Giovanni is really tough. And his Pokemon are notoriously strong. You have to play it smart." Spark said as he helped Kent lift Lily to her feet.

"I don't have time for training before I'm ready, guys. Mewtwo....he's being attacked right now and if Giovanni throws the Master Ball at him, it's all over. I can't save him. He will be forced to do bad things." She said tears now flowing. 

Suddenly there was a pop and a flash of red as Growlithe came out of his ball all on his own and looked up at her with worry. He obviously had knew something had been wrong to come out on his own. 

Lily let the tears fall as she clutched onto Kent and Spark. She turned towards the mountain and took a shaky step, almost going down again. "I....I....have to..." she was saying weakly. 

Kent caught her again. "Lily, you need rest. You just ran 50K without slowing down. Take a minute to breathe." He said with concern. 

Lily shook her head as she felt the desperation to run again. Her legs were shaking badly from exhaustion but she tried to take a step but not without help. "I can't stop now.....We're almost there....." she said weakly. 

"Lily, you're going to hurt yourself." Spark said now walking with her and Kent, trying to keep her up on her feet. He immediately reacted when Lily almost went down again. 

"I.....I.....have to.....run.... go....Me-Mewtwo....." Liky cried weakly. 

"Growl." Growlithe muttered as he began following, watching her carefully but with tears now filling his eyes as he watched her push herself. 

"He's in danger......he needs help....." Lily kept saying. 

And suddenly, there was a flash of light, startling the three and making them turn around with surprise. 

Growlithe was glowing bright white and seemed to be shifting. 

Spark yelped as he held onto Lily, who gasped as she watched her Pokemon begin to grow and shift within the bright white. "He's evolving!" The young man gasped. 

Kent watched in awe, as well. "Oh, Lily being upset must have upset him too. He has gotten pretty close to her! He's evolving because she is so desperate to getting to Mewtwo! She's pushing herself so he's pushing himself to evolve!" He said excitedly. 

And sure enough, the bright light dimmed and Growlithe was now huge in frame and had a mane of white hair around his head. He was bigger than Lily, who stared bright eyed. 

And he looked right at her, barking quite a deep bark and wagging a fluffy white tail. 

"Arcanine." Lily said breathlessly as she stared at her new Pokemon. 

Arcanine barked before moving over to her and pressing his muzzle against her face, making her smile and reach up to run her fingers through his fluffy mane. 

"You evolved to help me, didn't you?" Lily asked snuffing at tears. 

Arcanine growled softly as he rubbed his head against hers before stepping back and jerking his big head towards his back. 

"Heh!" Spark laughed, bright eyed. "He wants you to get up on his back! He's going to carry you the rest of the way!" 

Lily felt her tears flow before she took a shaky step towards Arcanine and placing her hands onto his back. She tried to climb up but it wasn't easy until he laid down flat to make it easier. 

Pulling herself up and now grabbing a hold of his white mane, she looked down at Spark and Kent. "I can't stop. I'm sorry. But I have to get to Mewtwo before Giovanni uses the Master Ball." She said apologetically. 

Kent just smiled before sighing and nodding. He looked at Spark, who smiled back. "Go with her, Spark. Watch her back. I'll be right behind you. I don't have a Pokemon to ride. But you two do. I'll be after you as quick as I can. But get up there and save Mewtwo." He said placing his hands onto his waist. 

Spark nodded before grabbing his Pokeball from his belt and throwing it. "Go, Zapdos!" He called and his Zapdos sprung out as he jumped up on it's back. "You ready, Lily?" He asked.

Lily nodded before gripping onto Arcanine. "Arcanine! The mountain! Mewtwo is up there! He needs us! Let's go!" She said pointing. 

Arcanine howled before he was off in a blinding speed and Spark and Zapdos took to the air as fast as they could, leaving Kent in the dust, smiling and waving an hand after them. 

Arcanine was fast, that was for sure. 

Lily had to hold on very tight so she wouldn't fall off. She pressed herself against his back, holding on for dear life but grinning in excitement. 

Above she could see Spark and Zapdos flying high, probably trying to get an aerial point of view of what they were about to face. 

And finally, they swooped down just above them. 

"Lily! I could see the mountain top up there! There is definitely something going on! It's a major battle! And there's a helicopter shooting at something! Keeps missing it!" Spark called down to her. 

Lily felt her heart sink. "Shooting?! Shooting what?!" She called back. 

"I don't know! Might be blasts to stun whatever it is. Or it could be bullets! They might be trying to kill him now! Maybe the Master Ball didn't work!" Spark called back. 

Lily felt her heart sink lower before she frowned hard in concentration. She closed her eyes and tried to reach out to Mewtwo. If she dreamed of him, maybe the bond was still there. 

It took a moment but then, her mind seemed to open up and she saw images. 

She saw fire and smoke. She saw blasts whizzing by her. She was flying! She was dodging and throwing black balls. She was trying to escape but there was anger and desperation. 

She saw the helicopter facing her and it was firing bullets. 

And Giovanni was behind the gun, looking so angry. 

"Kill it! Just take it down! You want to keep fighting me! So be it! If you continue to defy me, I will just start all over! I'll make a new you!" The Leader of Team Rocket snapped. 

Barrell rolling in the air to dodge more bullets, Lily saw herself throw another black ball at the helicopter, narrowly missing it. 

There was shouting from below and Lily glanced down, seeing trainers looking up at her with horror. 

"Go! Take the clones! It's me they're after! Protect them! I'll lead them away!" She heard that voice she knew so well. 

Mewtwo. 

Lily gasped and opened her eyes and she looked up just as Arcanine was approaching the mountain. She saw him. 

Mewtwo. 

He was flying away from the top of the mountain as fast as he could, a blinding purple light surrounding him as he sped through the air. 

And a helicopter was following. 

"Arcanine! Up there!" Lily cried pointing and Arcanine looked. "After them!" 

Arcanine howled and turned his direction, speeding towards the forest now.

It was hard to follow them from the forest ground though. The trees were so thick and Lily could barely see where they were but Arcanine just ran, ducking trees and perking up his ears. Lily knew he must have just been listening to the gunfire they could hear. 

She only briefly saw Zapdos above, giving chase and knew that Spark was probably looking for an opening to get the helicopter at least. 

Lily clung tightly onto Arcanine, looking up and briefly seeing Mewtwo high above the tree tops,. He was so high and speeding through the clouds with bullets whizzing by him. He dodged when he had to, looking back once or twice but just kept going. 

'Mewtwo.' Lily thought helplessly. 

And it happened. 

As if he heard her, he looked down, slowing down a little. He looked right at her. 

He was still too far away to see his face but Lily knew she saw it either way. He looked surprised. His very body language revealed it. He heard her. 

And that was enough for Giovanni to shoot him. 

Lily screamed when she saw Mewtwo jerk in the air and slap his paws against his side. She saw blood fly and he began to fall from the sky. "No!" She cried, one hand covering her mouth. 

Arcanine growled once before diving into another fast run, trying to push himself forward as fast as he could. He sensed the urgency in Lily and the situation. 

Above, Lily saw the helicopter now dive after Mewtwo, following his fall and it seemed like it was a mile off, honestly. 

Lily felt a sting in her side, as if she could feel the gunshot. She clenched tightly onto Arcanine, who was jumping over legs and boulders as fast as he could. He howled as he went. 

They needed to hurry. 

Mewtwo was hurt. 

It was not long at all before they came to a clearing where they did see Team Rocket now surrounding the clearing, watching what was happening in the center. The helicopter was there, grounded and silent now. 

Lily saw Giovanni now approaching a fallen form, who was now crawling to get away from him. Her breath caught as she watched Giovanni approaching Mewtwo, who was holding his side and bleeding. 

"No......" she whispered in horror as she saw her father now take out a black and purple ball from his coat and ready to throw it. 

It had to be the Master Ball. 

Clenching her teeth, Lily gripped Arcanine. "Arcanine! Wild Charge!" She yelled out and saw several heads whip around in shock. 

Arcanine howled before picking up such speed that electricity began to sprout all round him and Lily. He moved so fast, barreling into Team Rocket members before skidding to a halt right in between a startled Giovanni and a shaking Mewtwo. 

Immediately, Lily was jumping off of her Pokemon's back, using his side to keep herself up from the wild ride but glaring right at her father, who looked startled as someone stopped him from throwing the Master Ball. 

"What?!" Giovanni yelled out, now stepping back and looking st this girl who now shielded his prize. "Who are you?!" 

Lily glared, teeth clenched. Of course he didn't know who she was. He never cared for her to remember, nor had he even seen her for almost two years. But she stood up tall, holding onto her snarling Arcanine, whose eyes were only on the man before them. 

"Don't you dare touch him!" Lily snapped and she grabbed at her Pokeballs on her waist before throwing them. "Go, everyone!" She called. 

Flashes of red, all of her Pokemon now stood with her between Giovanni and Mewtwo, who was shuddering on the ground, watching weakly. 

From Squirtle to Leafeon and Chansey, all of them stood around Mewtwo, all positioning their selves to protect him. 

"Who are you?! Get out of my way!" Giovanni demanded. 

"Go, everyone!" 

Lily merely glanced up to see Zapdos diving down now and the flashes of red as Spark called out his Pokemon as he landed behind her and Arcanine to shield Mewtwo on the other side. His Pokemon were out and growling at all of the Team Rocket members that surrounded them. 

"You about started the party without me!" Spark said as he shot a grin to Lily, who smirked back before turning back to glare at Giovanni. 

"Who do you think you are?!" Giovanni snapped angrily. 

"Who do you think I am, Dad?!" Lily snapped back as she clenched her fists. 

Giovanni blinked in surprise, now stepping back. He looked like he just got slapped in the face and it was almost like tasting heaven. 

Lily glanced back at Mewtwo, who had collapsed. He was not even awake anymore. So he wasn't hearing any of this. And he did not look good at all. He was bleeding from his wounds and shaking in pain, even in a faint. 

Anger swelled up inside of her, Lily turned to glare at Giovanni, who was startled by her words. "You!" She snarled and her Pokemon growled with her. 

"What......Lilliana?" Giovanni asked in shock. 

Lily gave him a mirthless smile. "Oh, you do remember me then. Oh, that's good. Because I didn't forget what you did, Giovanni! I didn't forget you tried to kill me! And for what?! Because Mewtwo chose to trust me over you!" She snapped. "Best decision he ever made was not trusting you! And running away from you! And now, I am going to protect him from you!" 

Giovanni growled before he reached into his pockets and threw his Pokeballs, bringing out his Pokemon. 

Persian, Rhyperior, and Nidoking.

Lily dipped her head down low, her eyes taking in his chosen Pokemon. 'Normal, Rock and Poison. A tough batch. Arcanine can handle Nidoking but it's more and like a high level. And I remember how Persian is. He doesn't look it but he's wicked fast and very lethal. Everyone also underestimated him. And if I'm not careful, I will too.' She thought to herself. Her eyes went to Rhyperior. 'The evolved mega form of Rhydon. Very strong and very tough. My Pokemon......they might not have a chance with it.' 

"I got that one, Lily." Spark suddenly spoke up from beside her and motioned to Milotic. "Milotic can take that one. You just worry about the other two. And watch out for the other Rockets. They're going to probably attack too." He said, seriously. He looked at his Pokemon. "Freeform battle. You all know what to do. You don't need calling out orders!" 

His Pokemon all nodded and chanted affirmative.

Lily just glanced at him in surprise. "Freeform battling?" She asked. 

Spark nodded. "My Pokemon will battle without my orders. They will defend us from any attacks." He told her. 

"Think mine will too?" Lily asked as she pressed her back against his. 

"Yeah, just say it and they'll understand. They know what to do." Spark said as he tensed as Rockets began moving forward. 

"Freeform battle, guys! Defend and attack!" Lily ordered and all of her Pokemon nodded before charging forward and Rockets began to attack. She watched her Arcanine snarl and bound forward to meet Nidoking in battle while Squirtle began firing off attacks at any Pikemon that moved to attack. 

With Spark right against her back, Lily carefully maneuvered herself towards Mewtwo before spinning around and falling down to her knee beside him. "Mewtwo!" She said helplessly. 

Spark bent down near her but was watching the fighting all around them. "He's hurt really bad, Lily. We got to get him to a Pokemon Center." He said firmly before pointing towards Giovanni, calling to one of his Pokemon to block him because he was trying to move towards them. 

Raichu blocked him, zapping the ground at his feet. 

Lily shook her head as she looked at the wound on Mewtwo's side, grimacing. She grabbed her bag and began digging around in it for her own first aid kit. She could only do a patch up until they could get away with him. 

"We can't, Spark! They won't know what to do with him! He's a one of a kind and they don't know anything about him! And because he isn't mine, that he's wild, they will try and take him from me!" 

"Catch him right now! Get him in a Pokeball!" Spark urged. 

Lily shook her head with tears in her eyes. "Not yet. I need to talk to him first. I need to make sure it's okay with him first!" She said as she began carefully using a bandage to wrap around Mewtwo's wound and she winced when she heard her old friend hiss in his unconsciousness from her binding his wounds. 'I'm sorry, Mewtwo. I know it hurts. Please bear with me.' She thought. 

'......wh-who are you......?' She heard a pained voice enter her head. 

Lily was startled as she stopped to look at the big cat. She couldn't have heard right, right? Did he....? 

'Mewtwo? Are you talking to me?' 

'Wh-who......are you......?' She heard again before she felt him slip under again. He was completely out now. 

"It's me, Mewtwo. It's me." Lily whispered softly now touching his head and rubbing softly between his ears. 

"Lily, heads up!" Spark suddenly called. 

Lily jerked her head up and saw a female Rocket coming towards them. She glared at her and she tried to approach, looking pretty vicious. 

"So, the prodigal daughter returns." The girl said coldly. 

Lily frowned as she looked the Rocket over, taking in her appearance.

Blonde curly hair in a pair of high ponytails, pretty face, hour glass figure. Team Rocket outfit, cruel dark green eyes. She looked like any other Team Rocket member, honestly. 

"My name is Domino! And I am Giovanni's favorite Team Rocket member! And I will be his right hand as soon as I capture that thing! Capture or kill!" The girl said snobbishly. "Get out of my way!" 

Lily glared before standing up to block Domino from Mewtwo, her fist clenched while Spark bent close to him. "I am warning you, I am not in the mood to deal with you. Back off, Barbie doll!" She growled. 

Domino moved just a little closer, smirking. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do, little girl?!" She asked darkly. 

Lily just tilted her head. "I will hit you." She warned. 

Domino laughed. 

So Lily swung a fist. 

And down Domino went with a screech. 

"Heh, nice hit. Usually Pokemon Trainers battle it out with Pokemon." Spark said in amusement as he took over wrapping the bandages around Mewtwo's side. 

Lily just gave Domino a look before looking around. Her Pokemon was doing fine but it wasn't looking pretty. They needed to go now. The Rockets were just too strong. 

"We need to leave. We have to get him out of here." Lily said. 

Spark nodded as he looked around before smirking. "Of course if we try to leave, they will try to follow." He said before standing up and jabbing a finger into the air. "Zapdos! Zap Cannon! Hit the helicopter! And all of the trucks!" Ge ordered. 

Above Zapdos screeched before sending exploding electricity down right on top of the helicopter, making it explode and even to the Rocket trucks and vehicles. 

"Call them all back, Lily!" Spark yelled now calling back all of his Pokemon but Zapdos. 

Lily nodded as she grabbed her Pokeballs and began recalling them. 

But not before, Arcanine sent fire exploding from his mouth, forming a fire ring around them all to block the Rockets. And then he was recalled. 

Lily stood up, grabbing Mewtwo as careful as she could with Spark's help as he whistled for Zapdos. The big electric bird dive over them and helped them pull Mewtwo up on his back before he diving into the sky. 

Lily looked back once at Giovanni, who looked so angry. But.....she could have sworn she saw him smile as they escaped with Mewtwo. 

Giovanni actually had smiled.


	10. To Save A Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crystal Castle- Pokemon 3 song
> 
> For so long I have been so Sad  
> And alone  
> Here in my castle of crystal and stone
> 
> Spring's warm song will comfort me  
> 'Til you are here  
> Letters of Hope  
> Will give me one final smile

Zapdos flew far from that place, going for miles with his passengers and the wounded Pokemon. He flew for a very long time until it was nearly dark.

Lily was holding onto Mewtwo while Spark was behind them, holding onto her and Zapdos but both looked down at the shaking Pokemon who was now bleeding through the bandages now.

Mewtwo had not woken up during their flight but he was shaking in Lily's arms and she could feel it. She heard his raspy breathing and could hear a few whimpers in his deep pained sleep. 

She had tried waking him a few times, tried reaching to him through this bond was but he wasn't waking up. 

"He's hurt really, really bad, Lily. We're going down now." Spark said in concern as he tapped his electric bird, who chirped at him before beginning to descend. 

Lily was shaking herself and there were tears in her eyes. She felt helpless as she looked down at Mewtwo. He was so hurt and it scared her. 

This was not how she wanted to be reunited with him. She knew he was holding onto dear life now and he might have been slipping by how much blood he was losing. 

'Mewtwo, hold on. Please don't die on me.' Lily thought helplessly. 

Finally, Zapdos landed in a mountain and forest, where they could see a cavern close by. And there, Spark helped Lily get Mewtwo down but not without difficulty. They made their way to the.cave and set him down on the ground. 

"Lily, we need help. We should have taken him to a Pokemon Center." Spark said worriedly. 

Lily bent down beside Mewtwo, her hands now touching his face and head before she grabbed her bag off her back and began pulling out her first aid. "They won't know how to help him. He's the only one....." she was saying. 

"But we don't know how to treat him either, Lily. He's been shot. None of us has that kind of expertise." Spark argued. "None of us has studied that kind of subject. If we do it and we do it wrong, it will kill him."

Lily felt a shuddering sob escape her before she straightened. She knew he was right. But she was right too. No one would know Mewtwo's biology. 

No one but the scientist who created him. 

But Dr. Fuji was gone. 

"I have to try, Spark. He's dead either way. We don't have time to take him to a Pokemon Center. I have to do it. But not alone. Can you call your dad?" Lily asked helplessly. 

Spark froze for a good long moment before sighing. "My dad won't be able to get here in time, Lily." He told her but was pulling out his phone either way. 

"He just has to talk me through it." Lily said now taking off her jacket and tossed it to the side. 

Spark sighed, shaking his head before he called his father. He didn't wait long before Willow was answering. "Hi, dad. Yeah, we made it okay. And yeah, we got Mewtwo. But he's been shot." He paused, shaking his head. "No, we don't have time. He's out cold and he's bleeding. Lily insists we do it now. Yeah. I'll put you on speaker. Huh? Oh video? Yeah. Hold on." And he did. He turned his phone so that Willow showed up on the screen, looking serious. 

"Lily, Willow here. I cannot tell you how dangerous this is doing this kind of operation without any expertise on Pokemon medical skills. You should have took him to a Pokemon Center." Willow said seriously. 

Lily gave a shuddering sigh as she looked down at Mewtwo. "I know. But I guess I was scared of how they would act with him. He's not like any other Pokemon. They'll......" she couldn't even finish. 

Willow sighed. "I know your fear. Spark, turn the phone to Mewtwo. Let me see the wounds." He said. 

Spark did as he was told and they heard Willow hiss when he got a good look at Mewtwo and then the wound. 

"Remove the bandages. I need to see the wound itself." Willow instructed.

Lily carefully took a knife and cut the bandages off of Mewtwo's side and exposed the wound, which had her shuddering and gasping at the sight of. 

Willow hummed as he studied the wound. "Okay, Spark. An inch to the left please." He stated and Spark moved the phone a little bit. "Okay. The bullet is still in there. I can see how the blood flow is not as thick as it should be if there wasn't something lodged in there. It needs to be removed but not without extreme caution. I don't think it hit any of Mewtwo's internal organs but we can't be sure. You need to remove the bullet but steralize your hands before even thinking about poking and prodding that wound." He said sternly. 

"Okay. But there's no water near by." Lily said frowning. 

"Your Pokemon. Believe it or not, but water Pokemon usually has clean water, even inside its body. Use Squirtle. And your Growlithe. You need to heat up water for steraliziation." Willow said. 

"Arcanine. Growlithe evolved." Lily said softly but she called out her two Pokemon, turning to them. "Squirtle, we need water from you. Arcanine, we need the water to be hot. But not too hot where we can't stick our hands into it." 

Both nodded and quickly got to work. 

Spark paused for a moment to pull out a pan he had in his pack and giving it to Squirtle, who used Water Gun to fill it up, all the while holding his phone as still as he could. 

"Lily, you also have a Chansey, right?" Willow asked. 

Lily turned her attention onto the phone, even though she couldn't see him because the screen was still facing Mewtwo. "Yes. Why?" She asked. 

"There is a reason why Chansey is usually found in the Pokemon Centers. They have natural instincts of Pokemon medical procedures. Call out your Chansey and let her help you. Listen to what she says. I will watch the procedure as you all work and try and give you instructions. Spark, put your phone close by where I can see everything. But Lily will need your hands too." 

Spark nodded before looking around for any place to set his phone. He found a small pile of rocks close by but when he tried to set it down, it fell over. He cursed under his breath before blinking and snapping his fingers. 

Grabbing a Pokeball, he called out Raichu.

"Need you to hold this, buddy. Keep it on Mewtwo but not too close where we can't move around. If you need to move, we will tell you. Okay?" Spark asked and Raichu nodded taking the phone and holding it up. "How's that, dad?" 

"Good. Now, Lily call out Chansey." Willow instructed. 

Lily nodded before she called out her big plump pink Pokemon who took one look at Mewtwo before moving closer as quickly as she could. 

"Chansey!" The Pokemon piped up before turning to Arcanine and Squirtle, speaking to them and whatever she said, they nodded before she looked at Lily and chanted her name. 

"Huh?" Lily asked. 

Chansey moved close to her, taking her by the shoulders and making her sit down before she carefully and gently lift Mewtwo up and set his head onto her lap.

"Oh, you want me to hold onto him." Lily said in realization. 

Chansey nodded before she turned to look Mewtwo over, moving very close to the wound to examine. 

"We need to remove the bullet from his wound, Chansey. But carefully." Willow spoke up and received quite a sharp chant from the pink Pokemon, which made him draw back with a grimace. "Okay.....she already knows what to do. I think I will just shut up and watch." 

A weak smile formed on Lily's face as she held Mewtwo in her lap, her fingers lightly brushing his head and ears. She felt him shaking still and could hear his pained whimpers he made in his deep sleep. 

Chansey took a deep breath before moving closer to look at the wounds before she turned back to Lily and poked at the last Pokeball, bringing out Leafeon. She spoke to him, which he nodded. Then she turned to Spark, now poking at his Pokeballs, making him stiffen but his Pokemon came out too.

Chansey chanted softly before looking over all of the Pokemon before she chanted and pointed at Magneton, who hummed and hovered closer. She chanted to it and it hummed and dipped into a nod before moving very close. She finally turned to Squirtle and Milotic, chanting and they both nodded and looked ready for this.

Arcanine was heating up the water with a fiery breath before he turned and grabbed at Lily's bag, digging around in it with his mouth before pulling out one of her shirts. 

And then he proceeded to ripping it to pieces. 

"Hey!" Lily said now pouting. 

Arcanine paused to give her a look and even had the audacity to raise a brow at her, making her grimace. She knew that look pretty well and she was sure he would have been scowling at her or asking her if she wanted to save Mewtwo or not. 

But nonetheless, he ripped up her shirt and dipped it into the hot water before he scooting it closer towards Chansey. 

Chansey looked at Milotic and Lily, chanting softly. 

Lily didn't quite understand at first until she watched Milotic wrap its body around Mewtwo and hold him down. She got the idea and wrapped her arms around his shoulders now holding on. 

She had a feeling she wasn't going to like this. 

But nonetheless, Chansey turned to Magneton and nodded. 

Magneton dipped again as it moved right above Mewtwo's wound and pulsed a magnetic pull. 

Mewtwo's body jerked in pain and if Lily and Milotic hadn't been holding onto him, they were all sure he would have thrashed, even while being unconscious. But Lily and Spark watched as Magneton slowly and carefully used a magnetic pulse to pull the bullet out of Mewtwo. 

Lily felt her heart sink as she felt the pain Mewtwo was in. She could literally feel it and it practically broke her heart as she heard the pained cries coming from him, from within her head. He might have been unconscious but he was feeling it. 

As soon as the bullet was out, Chansey was moving quickly to get the heated wet rags from the pan and start dabbing carefully at the wound which was now freely bleeding worse than before. 

She ignored the bleeding for only a moment as she tried to clean the wound before getting into the first aid kit lying on the ground and pulling out rubbing alcohol. She turned and gave Lily a look, which she understood right away. 

Hold on tight. 

This was not going to end well. 

But nonetheless, Chansey carefully and slowly poured a little bit of alcohol onto another rag and then covered the wound. 

The reaction was immediate. 

Mewtwo jerked, and a violent purple light formed around him as his body thrashed. 

Lily winced but held on tight and she felt the Psychic attack now thrashing everywhere but she didn't let go. 

Mewtwo was lashing out even in his unconscious state to defend himself from the pain. He lashed out all around him, making Lily and Milotic grimace and wince but neither let go but held tighter but not too tight to hurt him. 

Chansey moved quickly now, cleaning the wound before looking at Leafeon, chanting softly and the leafy dog like Pokemon nodded and moved closer to the wound and closed its eyes.

He mewled before glowing a pale green, which then glowed towards Mewtwo, who suddenly stilled in Lily's arms and remained still. She could watch in wonder as Leafeon glowed green and the green light slowly fell onto the wounds itself. 

And she watched as the wound slowly but surely begin to close. 

"Synthesis." Spark said in realization. "He's using Synthesis. He's pushing it out of himself and into Mewtwo. He's healing the wound." 

Lily felt herself breath in relief as she watched the wound starting to close. It wasn't going to heal all of the way, she knew. But it would put Mewtwo out of danger. 

Sighing softly, she began rubbing his head, caressing his head and ears, gently. "Thank you, everyone." She said softly and all of the Pokemon and Spark smiled. 

"I'm heading up there. I just tracked your GPS, Spark. You guys sure traveled far from Mt. Quena. You're completely on the other side of Johto." Willow said. 

Still caressing Mewtwo's head, Lily looked at Willow on the screen. "Where are we?" She asked softly. 

"You ended up on Mt. Silver. I'm going to need to get a clearance from the Dragon Masters to come up there to find you. And you better hope Lance's Dragons don't find you because they'll probably attack you. I'm surprised they hadn't yet when you entered the mountain. " Willow said sounding a little exasperated.

Lily just blinked in surprise. "Huh? Why? Who's Lance?" She asked sounding worried. 

"Lance, the Dragon Pokemon Master. He's also an Elite Four member and Pokemon League Champion." Spark said grimacing. "I've met him before. He's nice but strict. And if we ended up on Mt. Silver, we better stay put and not go anywhere. This place is a protected reserve for Pokemon. You can only get special permission to be up here from Lance, himself. And even then, it's dangerous because there is some really strong Pokemon found here. And I mean really strong. Even my Pokemon would have a hard time battling with them." He stated.

Lily nodded as she looked around at all of the Pokemon who were looking tired now from all of the activity before looking down at Mewtwo. "Will he be okay?" She asked. 

Chansey nodded as she patted her trainer on the head, making her smile. 

"He should be out of danger but not out of the woods yet. As long as he doesn't wake up and freak out, he should be fine." Willow said from Spark's phone. "If he does wake up, do everything you can to keep him from moving around. Otherwise, he will open up his wounds. Better bandage it too to protect it. But be prepared. After what he's been through, he will probably panic when he wakes up. So talk fast, Lily. Let him know who you are." He warned.

Lily nodded as she took it in. She knew he was probably right. She knew Mewtwo probably would would panic when he woke up. It was either that, or he would probably threaten them. 

He didn't know who she was when he saw her. He probably wouldn't know until she spoke to him and made him remember. 

Either way, she knew she would need to react quickly when he finally woke up. 

"We should get some sleep. Want me to set up your mat since you have your hands full?" Sparknoffered before pointing over to a spot. "I can set it up there." 

Lily smiled as she caressed Mewtwo's head. "I'm going to sleep right here. I don't want to be away from him. It's been too long since we've been separated. I don't want to be away from him." She said softly. 

"You sure? What if he reacts badly to you being too close to him?" Spark asked in concern. 

Shrugging, Lily shifted a little, being as careful as she could to keep Mewtwo laying on her lap but then grimaced. She couldn't lay down without moving too much. And she didn't want to jostle his wounds to much. 

But Arcanine had a solution. 

Moving over to her, he laid down behind her and used his head to pull her back against his side, making her smile at him. Her smile only grew as all of her Pokemon moved to lay down around her and Mewtwo, using their body heat to keep them all warm. She settled against Arcanine, still lightly petting Mewtwo and slowly drifted off. 

Spark smiled before he turned to his phone and took it from Raichu. "Good night, Dad. Might want to call Kent. We kind of left him behind." He said as he went to set up his own sleeping mat. 

"Goodnight, kids. And good job saving Mewtwo. Just be careful. As smart as he is, he is still a wild Pokemon and a hurt one. He will more and likely get a little aggressive with you. Just be on your guard." Willow said warmly. "Be up there as soon as I can. Might be bringing Lance up, since it is his park reserve. And I might be a genius with Pokemon but the Pokemon up there is pretty unpredictable." 

Spark just nodded and he hung up and settled down on his sleeping mat with his own Pokemon now curling around him, minus Zapdos, who was now blocking the cavern mouth, looking out as a guard. 

It made Spark smile. 

Zapdos would guard them throughout the night, like the good bird he was. And hell hath no fury than an angry and protective Zapdos. 

They would be safe. 

And even if Team Rocket were stupid enough to come up on Mt. Silver, which they were stupid, it wasn't just the wild Pokemon that they would have to worry about. 

It was the dragons who guarded the mountain in the first place. 

It surprising enough that they hadn't seen them yet. Or been attacked. It did make Spark wonder why the drsgons hadn't approached them. There couldn't be a doubt that Lance's dragons knew they were there. They always knew what went on on the mountain. 

But nonetheless, either they just hadn't caught up to them yet, or the dragons did know they were there with an injured Pokemon and they were allowing them to be there. 

But there was no way Team Rocket was getting past the dragons. 

No way in Hell.


	11. Reunited

Lily felt the movement first. 

She had been dead asleep but feeling one of the Pokemon move, she began stirring. She heard a pained grunt and that was what woke her up. 

Her eyes opening, she saw him sitting up and so she sat up, making him jerk to turn and look right at her. He was holding his side and shaking with effort but he looked right her. 

"Mewtwo." She said softly. 

Mewtwo had felt the pain first when he woke up from his sleep and it was somewhat bearable. He didn't know why he even was waking up. 

He had remembered what had happened when he tried to escape. 

He had been shot. 

Giovanni had shot him.

But why? He had been escaping when he heard a whisper in his mind and he remembered looking down from the sky to see a girl, riding a Pokemon. And then pain. 

Everything else was a blur to him after her had been shot. He remembered flashes of memory after that. He remembered the pain he felt. He had remembered Giovanni coming towards him while he tried to crawl away.

And then remembered, her. 

That girl and her Arcanine. 

She had come out of nowhere and blocked Giovanni from him and that was where it went black. 

He remembered hearing her voice and he remembered asking her who she was before everything went black. He did remember pain but also....warmth. 

A feeling he had not felt for so long now. He remembered feeling a familiar warmth close by. 

As he felt now as he woke up. 

He felt something shift around him and that was what woke him up. 

Waking to finding himself completely surrounded by Pokemon was a sight to see but to find that girl curled around him, sleeping as if she was sleeping with a Teddiursa toy, it did bewilder him. 

He woke to that girl sleeping right next to him, her arms wrapped around one of his and her soft cheek pressed into his shoulder. 

He didn't know what to think after that. 

He just slowly sat up, groaning when he felt the pain in his side. He looked down and blinked to see bandages around his waist before he heard her shift. He turned with a jerk, which he instantly regretted because the pain shot up from his side like fire. 

She was awake, and so was her Pokemon as they opened their eyes and looked right at him. 

And so was the boy he had barely even noticed. 

The boy had jerked awake and was now sitting up. 

Mewtwo looked around and found himself in a cavern with these two and their Pokemon. He saw the big Zapdos guarding the mouth of the cave, who woke itself and looked at him. 

He would have reacted, tried to get away from these strangers but the pain was too great and if he moved again, it was going to be excruciating. 

No. 

He didn't sense a threat from this whole lot. They didn't feel like Team Rocket. They felt concerned and worried about him and that was what kept him from reacting. 

He turned and looked right at the girl, who was now sitting up and facing him. Her eyes were bright but also filling with tears as she suddenly looked so happy to see him awake. 

He just frowned, watching her warily. 

"Who are you?" He finally asked. 

The girl's face fell a little but she still smiled a soft, small smile. She slowly shook her head. "Don't move around too much, Mewtwo. I know you must be very wary of us but none of us is here to hurt you. We're not like Team Rocket or Giovanni. We won't hurt you or anything." She said softly. 

Mewtwo just frowned at her before he looked her over. He didn't know what it was but he couldn't help but feel like he should know this girl. She felt familiar. She was warm. 

"I ask again. Who are you?" He asked now stonily. 

The girl grimaced a little before she took a deep breath. She looked him right in the eyes as if concentrating. 'A long time ago, you heard a voice in the darkness. A little girl's voice. She spoke to you. Told you things. And yet.....she was the only one who could talk to you through your mind. Tell me. Who do you think I am, Mewtwo?' He heard her voice. 

The very notion made him tense up but he stared at the girl with alarm. 

He knew that feeling. He knew that voice and it did make his mind race back into the past. 

A small face appeared in his memories of a meekly smiling little girl. 

And he stared, his mouthnparting a little from his surprise. 'It's not possible. She died.' He said back to her. 

Lily shook her head, smiling. She knew Spark was watching her and Mewtwo with confusion. She could see it on his face. But she just kept her attention onto Mewtwo. 

'No, I didn't, Mewtwo. Giovanni tried to kill me. But he failed. I escaped and I've been out there, trying to get strong. I've been trying to get stronger so I could protect you from him.' She thought to him. 'But it's me. It's me, I swear to you. I'm here.' 

Mewtwo visibly relaxed and he looked very tired all of a sudden but he relaxed. "Lily." He spoke her name. 

Lily smiled but nodded before she slowly held up her hand. She stilled when he had tensed some, looking down at her hand warily but she smiled. 'You know me, Mewtwo. You know I would never hurt you. You were my best friend. My only friend.' She thought to him. 

Mewtwo looked at her before he slowly reached out and took her hand, pressing his Paw into hers and they entwined their fingers together. He finally smiled at her. 

Lily grinned back as the excitement and happiness swelled inside of her, ready to burst before she looked past Mewtwo at Spark, who was watching curiously and confused. 'That's Spark. He's a friend. He's been helping me.' She thought to Mewtwo, who did turn to look at the boy, who stiffened when the attention was on him. 'He's okay, Mewtwo. He wants to help. We're going to do everything we can to protect you from Giovanni." She told him.

Mewtwo then frowned seriously. 'What happened? How are you alive? Where have you been?' He said to her. 

Lily shook her head, shrugging. 'It's a really long story. So just take it from my memories. Go ahead. See everything.' She told him. 

And hesitating, Mewtwo did. 

And what he saw, what had happened to her, he began growling, which had everyone but her tensing up. He felt anger burning inside of him that it made the cave start rumbling. 

"Whoa! What's going on?" Spark asked now alarmed as he looked around. 

Lily placed a hand against Mewtwo's face. "Hey. Calm down. You'll bring the cave down on us if you lose your temper. It's okay. I'm stronger than I was. What Giovanni did to me....all it did make me stronger. And he will never hurt us again." She said softly. 

Still shaking from anger and pain, Mewtwo calmed only a little. But he covered her hand with his Paw, giving it a light squeeze. "You got that right. If he ever comes after us again, I will......" he was growling. 

Lily shook her head, squeezing his paw back. "No. Not like that, Mewtwo. Don't worry. We're working on a plan but we won't kill him. He will pay for what he put us through. But not like that. We can't fall into the same category as Giovanni and Team Rocket. We're better than that." She told him before looking down at his side. "Besides, we won'tbe doing a whole lot of anything until you heal. We could have lost you." She looked over at her Chansey. "If it wasn't for Chansey, we would have." 

Mewtwo winced from the throbbing pain and even pressed his paw against his wound before looking at Spark, who was watching carefully. 

Spark smiled faintly before waving. "Hi, Mewtwo. My name is Spark. Just a friend of Lily's. You're all she ever talked about when we first met. She's come a long way to saving you." He told him. 

Mewtwo looked back at Lily, who smiled sheepishly. "I must say I am very surprised to see you. I always thought you were gone." He stated. 

Lily shrugged. "Well, like I said, Giovanni is going to pay for what he did. But the right way. We're still trying to come up with a plan. But the first thing we were concentrating on was finding you first. The next thing we want to focus on is somehow exposing Giovanni and Team Rocket. We kind of want to ruin his credibility with the world. Get people to know who he really is. We want to dig a big hole for him that he can'tget out of." She told him.

"And to do that, you needed me." Mewtwo said firmly. 

Lily shook her head as she looked at him. "We want to protect you, Mewtwo. Sure, we might need you but it was all about protecting you. You were my best friend. My only friend I ever had. I watch out for my friends." She told him, lighting touching his arm. 

"So what now?" Mewtwo asked as he looked around at everyone in the cave. 

"Well, for starters, you need to rest. You're still hurt pretty bad, Mewtwo. We did most of the work last night with Chansey's help but you still have a long way to go. We'll come up with something by then." Spark spoke up as he sat cross legged across the way. 

Lily turned towards Mewtwo and smiled. "So....I do want to know. What adventures have you been into since you left Giovanni?" She asked and frowning when he stiffened and she felt him draw back. "Mewtwo?" 

Mewtwo slowly shook his head. "You won't like what I would have to say about what I've been doing since I left Giovanni." He said stiffly. 

Lioy frowned but slowly reached for his paw, giving it a light squeeze. "Mewtwo, tell me. What did you do? I won't judge. Remember how we first met, beside when I was coming to see you in the labs?" She asked. 

'It was worse than that, Lily.' Mewtwo said stiffly. 

Lily just gave him a small smile. 'I won't judge. I will just listen. Just tell me.' She said softly to him. 

Mewtwo stared at her for a good long moment before he let the memories from himself flow to her. He did watch as she stiffened, seeing what he had done on New Island. 

The Pokemon Trainers he tried to steal their Pokemon from.....to create clones of their Pokemon. To fight them to the death. Mew. The small pink cat Pokemon and how one still existed in the world. He tried to kill it to prove he was the better part of Mew. 

And how a boy almost died because of him. 

Lily took it all in, a tear sliding down her cheek but she pushed understanding and love towards him, letting him know she didn't judge him harshly. 

After everything he had been through, it made sense he would react like that to humans. 

The memories kept coming and it showed him learning a lesson about humans. He had learned that the circumstances of his creation might have been not normal and that he wasn't normal but he had learned that not everyone was the same as Giovanni. 

He had regretted what he had done, nearly costing the life of such a brave kid like Ash Ketchem. He had learned that the boy would do anything for his Pokemon, something that Mewtwo never had. 

The memories showed Mewtwo erasing the memories of himself from the people that had been there. He had taken the cloned Pokemon away to hide from the world; appointing himself the clones' protector. He had brought them to Mt Quena and had been there ever since. 

And then......trainers came to Mt. Quena. They had come to see the rumors of the mysterious spring, which he, himself, had taken and hidden deep Underground with the clones before going to attack Team Rocket when they had come for him. 

Giovanni had come to catch him with the Master Ball. To take him back as his slave and pet. 

But he fought back. 

And it was that very same Pokemon trainer who had gone above and beyond to help Mewtwo, even when he didn't remember who he had been. 

And then the end results led to him being shot. 

Lily had tears in her eyes but she understood. She didn't blame him for how he reacted and she made sure he knew that. But she did urge the feeling that he could be better. 

By that time, Spark had begun breakfast, having the feeling they were talking through the bond. He had it fixed and was giving everyone some, even Mewtwo, who did hesitate on taking anything but he did. 

And then he stiffened, trying to get up, only to fail because of the pain. 

"Someone is coming." Mewtwo growled, his eyes taking on a purple glint. 

Lily, Spark and their Pokemon stiffened and turned to the mouth of the cave where Zapdos was growling and looking out at whatever might have been coming. 

But to see him completely relax and settle, everyone else slowly did and finally, Willow appeared at the mouth of the cave with Kent in toll and a tall, young man right behind them. 

Nonetheless, Mewtwo did not relax but growl, the ground rumbling under him and he kept up his guard. 

Immediately, Lily was beside him, touching his arm. "It's okay, Mewtwo. They're friends. Remember from my memories? That's Kent and Professor Willow." She told him.

'I am not reassured, Lily.' Mewtwo warned as he kept his eyes on the three, still growling a little. 

"I know you're not. And frankly I don't blame you. You don't know them. But I promise, they won't hurt you." Lily spoke aloud so that everyone knew she was talking with him.

Willow had held up a hand to the two with him but smiled warmly at Mewtwo. "So you're Mewtwo. Lily has told us about you. And I know you're scared but....." he was saying. 

"Not scared." Mewtwo said dryly. "Just on guard. Last time I trusted humans I didn't truly know, I was used. And then later shot." He even placed a paw on his side.

Willow nodded slowly but smiled warmly. "I know I can't convince you to trust me, Mewtwo. After everything you've been through, after everything people has done to you, I know there is not a thing I can say to make you trust me, but I am very concerned about that wound. And I would like to check it. I need to make sure it's healing properly. Your health is all I care about right now. Not what you are or the fact that you are the rarest Pokemon in the world, your health." He motioned to Lily. "Ever since I met her, you are the only thing she has ever really thought about. So for her sake and yours, I am asking for you to let me at least check your wounds. And if i do something you don't like, you are more than welcome to throw me against the wall. No one will stop you." He said and even gave a firm look to everyone.

Mewtwo frowned as he looked right at him, his own eyes piercing Willow's as if searching for his true intent before he relaxed and nodded. 

Very slowly, Willow moved over to Lily and Mewtwo, moving his bag off of his back and putting it down on the ground before getting some scissors out. "Arms up, please." He said softly. 

Mewtwo hesitated but slowly did so but not without watching every move the man made. 

Willow proceeded to cutting away the older bandages and then looking at the wound. He hummed before nodding approval and pulling out a bottle. He did look right at Mewtwo. "You're healing a lot better than I though you would. But I would like to use this Hi Potion. It will sting a little so please brace yourself. And don't throw me into the wall just yet until I've applied it and rewrap your wound." 

Mewtwo smirked at that but nodded for him to go on. 

So, Willow sprayed the wound, which did have Mewtwo hiss and jerk slightly away but Lily took his paw and held it, giving it light squeezes. 

"Good. Good. It's over already. I just need to rewrap it with fresh bandages. In a few days, it should be completely healed but it will leave a scar." Willow told him as he gently took out new bandages and began rewrapping the Pokemon's waist. 

Mewtwo was shaking a little but he did turn his wary look back onto Willow. He was more relaxed though. "Thank you." He merely said.

Willow smiled and nodded as he finished wrapping up Mewtwo before standing and looking at the young man he had brought. "Lily, Mewtwo, this is Lance, the Dragon Master." He finally introduced him.

Lily finally got a good look at Lance and was pretty surprised. 

Lance was a tall man, in his 20's. He had a good looking face and he had spikey red hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore quite the outfit, almost medieval style and a blue cloak. On his belt, he had multiple Pokeballs. He looked like a nice guy but also intimidating at the same time.

But he wore a warm smile. 

"Hello, Lily. When Willow told me that someone was up here, I must admit, I was worried. This isn't exactly a safe place. There are.very high leveled Pokemon up here. But what surprises me more is that none of my dragons stopped you from entering the mountain." He said before looking over his shoulder. 

And Lily saw the huge Dragonite, standing there, which made her tense up in surprise. 

The Dragonite was big. He could almost fill the mountain cavern mouth, which was why he wasn't entering. He wouldn't even fit in with all of the Pokemon already in there. 

"That is Dragoon, my first and strongest Pokemon. He's told me why he and the others didn't stop you." Lance said and he was amused by the sounds of it. He motioned to Mewtwo. "They sensed you last night but didn't approach because of him. They sensed he was hurt and not on their level. My dragons don't intimidate easily. But they knew if they attacked you or tried to stop you, they'd have to face him. A hurt Pokemon, they do allow it being treated. But a hurt Pokemon of his level......well, now. That is something."

Lily frowned right with Mewtwo but they listened to what the Dragon Master had to say. 

Lance folded his arms and leveled a look with Lily. "Willow had no choice but to tell me about your friend there, Lily. He told me everything. But he didn't need to. I already knew about Giovanni." And his words surprised her and the powerful Pokemon beside her. "I've been trying to prove he was the Leader of Team Rocket for years. He's always evaded me or threw me off. And now I have the proof. You. The daughter of Giovanni. And I knew about Mewtwo from files I've found. There was never a picture so seeing him now surprises me. But I've been trying to find him, myself." 

"Why?" Mewtwo asked stiffly. 

Lance smiled shrugging. "I was going to offer you a partnership. Except here is the thing. I'm not the right Trainer for you. She is." He said motioning to Lily, who blinked in surprise. 

Mewtwo even looked surprised as he glanced over at the girl beside him. 

"Everything she went through, everything she did to become strong for you, I think she is the right trainer for you." Lance said firmly. "It was your plan, wasn't it?" 

Lily grimaced before looking guiltily at Mewtwo, who turned a firm look on her. "Not without his permission though. I was going to talk to you about it. The only way Team Rocket can't touch you is if you....were with a Trainer." She said slowly. 

"You planned on catching me." Mewtwo said and his tone was dry. 

Lily shook her head. "Not catching you. You won't be my Pokemon, Mewtwo. You'll be my partner. Almost like the deal with Giovanni but I will keep my word. Unlike he did. I will never make you do anything you don't want to do. I will not give you orders." She said as firmly as she could. "My only intention is to keep you safe. You're my friend and I will not let him or them hurt you. To everyone else, you will be my Pokemon. But to me, you're my friend and my partner." 

Mewtwo was still, not speaking but thinking hard. He didn't say anything for the longest time before he exhaled and slowly got to his feet but not without struggling. 

Lily moved to help him and he let her as he turned towards her. 

"I didn't want to be used. I am not a normal Pokemon, Lily." Mewtwo said firmly. "And if it were different, I would take the memories of myself from everyone and vanish without a trace where no one would ever find me again." 

Lily dipped her head, looking somewhat drawn back by that but she didn't blame him. What she was asking of him was basically throwing away his freedom. But she wouldn't do that to him. 

Mewtwo inhaled deeply before lifting his head high. "I'm not exactly free even when on the run. Giovanni has proven that I will never be free if I'm hiding forever. And you want to fight back, do you not?" He asked. 

Lily nodded as she stood before him. "Yes. I want to fight back with you. Team Rocket will never stop hunting you. No matter what. It's time to make a stand, Mewtwo. And I swear, when we finally take them down and Giovanni is behind bars, you can go wherever you want without being hunted down." She said firmly. 

Mewtwo just stared at her before he finally nodded. "Then I agree. If there is any Trainer that I must belong to, it will be you." He said firmly. 

Lily smiled but shook her head. "You won't belong to me, Mewtwo. You're my partner. Every decision I make, you get the final say in it. My Pokemon agree." She said and even looked to her Pokemon and was satisfied when they all nodded. 

Mewtwo nodded back. "Then catch me. I will allow it." He said now raising his head high. 

Again Lily shook her head. "Not until you're strong enough. You're still hurt. I won't catch you now until you've healed." She said before looking at everyone, who were smiling proudly. "So what's the best plan we got?" 

Lance grinned as he held up his head. "Already got one cooking in my brain. It's reckless and a little rash but I think it's the best one we've got so far. We are going to expose Mewtwo to the world." He stated. 

Lily and Mewtwo blinked suddenly surprised. "What?" Both asked startled.


	12. Plans

"How exposing Mewtwo suppose to help us? Wouldn't that just cause problems?" Spark was the one to ask as everyone got settled around lunch. 

Lance smiled but shook his head. "You would think so. Mewtwo is the rarest Pokemon in the world, because he is just one Mewtwo. Pokemon collectors will come and try and propose a deal for him. Trainers will want to trade for him. He will have scientists want to study him. Thieves like Team Rocket will try to steal him." He said so off handedly. 

That did not reassure Lily or Mewtwo. It was enough to make them not consider this idea at all. And the look on Mewtwo's face showed it. He did not look pleased at all. 

"However," Lance continued without being fazed by the look he was getting. "I'm counting on that bond to make sure that never happens. Lily will never part with Mewtwo because she cares about him too much. And the only time she will is when he decides to leave and go his own way." 

"Okay, but how does any of that help? We expose him to the world and every person will want a piece of him." Kent said frowning, obviously not liking it either. 

"The only thing that will stop them is he chose her as his Trainer." Lance said smiling. "To everyone, he is just a Pokemon. A very rare and one of a kind of Pokemon. But if there's one thing that people understand, it's Pokemon does choose their own Trainers. And they're going to see that between Lily and Mewtwo. They're going to see the love and trust. We just met him and we are already seeing it. He's willing to be with her. For his freedom." 

"And exposing him to the world.....?" Lily asked uncertainly.

Lance shrugged looking at her. "What's the one thing that the entire world has in common?" He asked instead. 

Willow was the one to chuckle as it came to him. "Love for Pokemon. The entire world loves Pokemon. Don't matter who you are, you love Pokemon." He stated. 

Lance clicked his fingers and pointed at him. "Exactly. People love Pokemon. They'll want Mewtwo for their selves but they can't have him. Because he chooses Lily. So, they will love him anyway. Because he's a Pokemon too. That's what I am proposing. Lily trains with Mewtwo and her Pokemon. They get familiar with how each other works. And then they go to the Pokemon League, where we will expose Mewtwo as the one of kind, powerful, yes, Pokemon he is. You will have the entire world watching you." He said looking at Lily, who did look uneasy about the idea. "Yiu are the Mewtwo Trainer, Lily. You and Mewtwo will dominate the League, there is no mistake about that. And you're going to tell his story. How he was created and used and abused by Team Rocket. Do you know exactly how many people will sympathize with that?" 

Lily and Mewtwo glanced at one another. They were both uneasy about it. They felt it. But they were starting to see his point. 

"Gain the sympathy of others, plus people will be watching Mewtwo because he is rare." Willow said nodding slowly. "The whole world will be watching. And if they are watching......well, Team Rocket will try to go after him." 

"And if they do, the world will see them." Mewtwo said now as it dawned on him. 

"They will see. And if they try to hurt you or Lily, the world will interfere because you are rare, Mewtwo." Lance said seriously. "Scientifically and Genetically engineered, yes. But you're still a Pokemon. And when it comes to rare Pokemon, people are very, very protective of them." 

"Lily and Mewtwo will have the whole world behind them." Spark spoke up now smiling. 

Lance nodded smiling. "Yep. And don't worry. You're not going to be alone. We will be right there, beside you." He told the two. 

"And what if Giovanni tries to come after me and Lily? He's already threatened her before. That will just put her in danger." Mewtwo asked seriously, himself. 

"I'm already in danger, Mewtwo." Lily finally spoke up. She met his eyes. 'Giovanni knows I'm alive. He looked right at me when Spark and I came to save you. We spoke. He will try and come after us either way. And when he does, the whole world will finally see who he really is.'

Mewtwo just sat there next to her, looking thoughtful. He was considering it. "What if this doesn't work? What if it blows up in our faces?" He asked looking at Lance. 

Lance shrugged. "I don't think it will. Like I said, people love Pokemon. And true Trainers stand up for them. People like Lily. I know you haven't seen too much good of people besides her. But I promise. Not everyone is like Giovanni or Team Rocket." He said. 

Lily saw a flash of a face and she knew it came from Mewtwo. She just smiled as she took Mewtwo's paw. "No. Not just me. Ash too. There are people like Ash, Mewtwo." She told him. 

Lance stiffened in surprise before he slowly smiled. "Ash? You mean Ash Ketchum?" He asked before laughing and shaking his head.

Lily looked at him somewhat surprised. "You know him?" She asked. 

"Yeah. I've met him. He's a weird kid but very nice. Cares a lot about Pokemon that he will put himself in the middle of an attack to protect his. Met him not long ago, actually. Him and his Pikachu." Lance said smiling. "They're not very much different from you, Lily. Ash is a good kid. So you've met Ash?" He asked looking at Mewtwo. 

Mewtwo nodded, the smallest smile on his face. "I have. It was him who changed my perspective of humans when I betrayed by Giovanni. I almost made bad choices but he made me see that not all humans were like Team Rocket. And then he attempted to save me from being captured by Giovanni yesterday. I would have been captured the first time Giovanni tried using the Master Ball if he had not knocked me out of the way. And then when Lily saved me. That was the second attempt Giovanni tried using the Master Ball" He explained. 

"Let's not give him a third attempt then." Willow said nodding. "But I do see where Lance is going with this. If people knew about you, Mewtwo, and what you've been through, they would have something to say about it. In fact, Lance, aren't you and the Elite retiring?" 

Lance shrugged. "Trying to. We have been the Elite Four for a long time now but no one has been able to defeat us." And then he straightened and smiled as he looked right at Lily. "Yet. Lily, do you have three friends?" 

Lily grimaced as she immediately caught on. "You want me to become apart of the Elite Four?" She asked skeptically. "I'm sorry but I'm kind of just starting out. I don't think I could." 

Lance glanced at Mewtwo but smiled as he leaned forward. "Yeah, but you have quite a strong Pokemon there. There is not a single Pokemon yet that has intimidated my dragons. But Mewtwo does. And he's yours. You're his." He then looked at Spark and grinned. "Spark, you are quite a Trainer, yourself. You and your two friends......Candela and Blanche.....with Lily, I think you four could be our replacements."

Willow sat up suddenly and looked interested. "My three assistants. They are very strong, I will admit. In fact, they have their own little clubs, which is funny. I've been studying Pokemon through their work." He looked at Lily and then Mewtwo, who frowned seriously. "Actually there is something I did want to talk to you about, you two. You see, Spark is helping me by studying the Pokemon breeding program. He has been helping me examine Pokemon eggs and through the instincts Pokemon have. The same goes for the girls. Candela has been studying the strength of Pokemon. She has been studying exactly how strong Pokemon can get when they are determined. And Blanche has been studying the intelligence of Pokemon. How they can figure out their own strategies. But there is one other subject I would like to study. But I haven't had the right candidate until now. Bonding of Pokemon and their Trainers. I want to figure out exactly how Trainers can bond with their Pokemon. Their friendships and the way they are around each other."

"And we have a bond so you want to figure it out. How we can talk to each other through our thoughts." Lily said slowly.

Willow nodded. "I would like to look into it, yes. To understand it. Your bond is something that no one has ever seen before. It is curious how you can speak to each other like that without actually speaking." He looked at Mewtwo, who was looking pretty hard about it. "Now I will not do it without your permission, Mewtwo. I get the idea of how you may feel about being studied. Of how you might feel about scientists. You did not have the best examples doing it. I will not run any tests without your saying so. But I do want to ask you if I can. I just want to understand it and I want to help you understand it. I'm not sure if you do but if I can help you, I think it might be worth it." He told the Pokemon.

Mewtwo considered it for a long moment before he exhaled and looked at Lily, who smiled meekly. 'What do you think?' He asked her without words for others to hear. 

Lily shrugged. 'He is a good person, Mewtwo. He won't ever do anything to hurt you. He cares about Pokemon, unlike the Team Rocket scientists. He cares about the way you feel about things. And truth is, neither of us understands this bond. We can see each other's memories and can speak to each other. Maybe if we understood it, of how it works, we can use it to help each other. And if it's possible for Trainers to bond with their Pokemon like we do. It'll bring Trainers closer to their Pokemon." She said to him. 'But it's up to you. This one is your call.' 

Mewtwo thought for a long moment before he looked at Willow. 'He does seem like a good person.' He thought back to her before nodding. "Very well. I will allow you to study myself and the bond I share with Lily. But no needles or anything of the sort." He said with a slight growl. 

Willow laughed but nodded. "No needles. No poking and prodding. It's just observation. If anything, I'll probably have you two wear special equipment that will measure your Psychic abilities and see how they affect Lily." He told him. 

"So we really doing this? We gonna try and become the new Elite Four?" Spark asked in amusement. "I can call up Candela and Blanche and ask them to come meet us." 

Lance was the one to nod. "That would be best. In the mean time, Lily does have some training to do with her other Pokemon while Mewtwo rests up and gets healing. In the state he is in right now, he would only hurt himself. Until you're healed, you probably won't do any training yet. It'll be wise if you don't jump right into it." He stated. 

Mewtwo just nodded as he placed his paw over his wounded side. "Agreed." He merely said. 

"As for the rest of your Pokemon, Lily, they need to be stronger. You're still starting out and they still have ways to go. They will not last against the Elites' Pokemon if they remain the levels they are now." Lance added to her. 

"What do you suggest?" Lily asked. 

Lance looked thoughtful but smiled. "I think in a way, it would be wise for you to take the Gym challenge. You'll need Gym badges to get into the League as it is." He told her. "I think we can even knock out two Pidgey with one stone, which is an expression by the way." He added when Mewtwo made a look on his face at those words. "You get to start introducing yourself to the world. I would not suggest you participate in the challenges because you might just blow through them with what strength you do have. Which, we do need to find out exactly what you can do." 

"After he is healed, we can run a test battle with him. He can show off his abilities then. But not before he heals." Willow said warningly. 

Lance nodded in agreement. "Right. We do not want him straining himself." He stated right back. 

Willow looked at Spark. "Spark, call up Candela and Blanche. Have them come here to meet us. I think it's Lily made some new friends." He told him. 

Kent cleared his throat before smiling warmly at Lily. "Well that's my que. I think it's time to say my goodbyes to you. You're going to be fine on your way now." He said. 

Lily immediately frowned, now looking sad to hear that. "You're leaving? Kent....." she said softly. 

Kent just smiled as he reached over and placed his hand over her cheek. "Told you, girl, I would stay long enough to get you on your feet. I would help you find your friend. I think you don't need me any more. It's okay. I've got my own things to do now. And now ya got Mewtwo watching your back. You'll be just fine." He told her. 

Lily felt tears in her eyes but she stood up quickly and threw her arms around the big man, who hugged her right back. "I'll miss you!" She said with a shaking breath. 

Patting her head as he held her, Kent just smiled. "I'll miss you too. And who knows? We'll probably see each other again in the future. And I'll be seeing ya on the TV screen when you get to the Pokemon League." He told her softly. 

Lily sniffed before pulling back and wiping at her tears. "Thank you so much, Kent. If it wasn't for you, I would have been dead. You saved me and became my first friend aside from Mewtwo." She said still watery eyed. 

Kent again patted her head, smiling warmly. "You're a good kid, Lily. Show that father of yours exactly what he tried to throw away. Rub it in his face that he made the biggest mistake in his life ignoring you." He said firmly but proudly. 

Lily smiled and nodded. "I will. I promise. Mewtwo and I will." She said just as proudly. 

Kent nodded before he stood up and picked up his pack. He, however, stopped before getting into his bag and pulling out a small round yellow and pink spotted orb, holding it out to her. "Here. Here is another thing to test you with. Take care of that and it." He told her. 

Lily blinked but slowly took the orb. "What is it?" She asked. 

"That's a Pokemon egg. Where did you find it?" Willow asked now looking at Kent curiously. 

Kent shrugged. "On my way back from Mt Quena, after the kids took off to rescue Mewtwo. I was gonna give it to her anyway. Maybe whatever is inside, she can bond with too and it'll help the Bond research. I'll be doing some rough training and I'm too worried I might break it accidentally. So, giving it to Lily." He told them.

Lily hugged the egg and smiled over at Mewtwo, who was quite bright eyed and curious of the egg. "What do you think it might be?" She asked him. 

Mewtwo shook his head. "I am not sure. I could prob it but that might risk harm to the baby Pokemon inside. But whatever it is, it is comfortable. I feel that much." He stated. 

Lily just smiled at Kent. "Thank you, Kent, for everything. I hope to see you again." She said warmly. 

Kent smiled warmly back and nodded. "Who knows? Maybe when you're ready to take down Team Rocket, I'll join up with you again. I definitely want to be there when you finally show your pops what's what. Giovanni has it coming when he gets taken down several notches by you. Good luck, Lily." He told her. 

"Goodbye, Kent." Lily said fondly of the man and all of them watched him leave.


End file.
